A Frame of Time
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: Jack, Raf, and Miko's adventures in Timeframe, told by the Cybertronians point of views.
1. Chapter 1

Orion Pax thought his life was simple enough, and he was comfortable with it. If a simple life involved joining a gladiator in the peaceful fight to rid Cybertron of the caste system. But his life was not overly complicated. As he strode down the halls, he spotted Ariel up ahead, finishing her work. She looked up when he approached her, a wide smile on her face. "Ready?" she asked.

Orion returned her smile. "If you are."

She hopped off of her seat. "Yep, I need to stretch my legs. Sitting around all day makes me sore." She looked up at him. "You lucky mech. You're not confined to one seat."

Orion chuckled as they walked out of the building. "That may be, but it does have it's downsides."

Ariel rolled her optics in amusement. "Oh please. You enjoy what you do."

Orion grinned at her comment. "Yes I do."

She grinned back. "I wonder if-" She stopped suddenly on the steps, her blue optics wide.

Orion looked at her with concern. "Ariel? What is it?" His immediate thought was that something was wrong with one of her sisters, maybe even Arcee. The young sparkling's danity spark was so fragile that one of the older sisters had to be with her at all time to share their strength. His spark stilled as he wondered if that was the case and if Ariel was feeling her sparkling sister's life fade out.

But Ariel's optics were wide with astonishment, not with horror and pain. "Orion," she whispered with excitement. "Look!"

Orion looked to where she was pointing, and he had to blink, as he was unsure what he was seeing. There, laying down on the steps, were three tiny beings, their tiny little chests heaving with exhaustion. He tilted his helm. "What are they?" he asked. To his surprise, Ariel put her datapads down as she crouched down, as if she was ready to pounce. She lunged forward, snatching at one of the tiny beings who let out squeaks of astonishment. Orion, seeing as the other two beings were near the edge of the steps, grabbed the other two, cradling them in his servos. He winced, hoping they weren't poisonous to the touch or wouldn't bite him. His next thought was that he better not hurt them, as they could be young sparklings and therefore would be very fragile. He looked down at their small forms, noticing how tiny they were. If they were indeed sparklings, they would be really deformed, but sparklings nevertheless.

"What are they?" Ariel asked, getting up. Her optics were filled with excitement with this new discovery as she examined the furious looking youngling in her servos.

Orion shrugged, trying to hide his unease. "I do not know," he replied. He swallowed. "Maybe we should take a look at them...somewhere else." Luckily, Ariel was too busy looking at the youngling to notice his sudden nervousness. She nodded, following him down the steps. The younglings made sudden, squeaking noises of distress, and the other sparkling, Orion guessed it was a femme, started calling out to her companions. Ariel let out a startled shout, and he turned to see her glaring at the small being in her servos.

"She tried to jump out!" Ariel exclaimed.

Orion frowned, coming forward. He looked at the tiny being who was glaring at them all, unfazed. He looked up at Ariel who's optics were glowing with concern. "I don't want to hold her too tight," she said. "But what if she tries to jump out again?"

Orion handed the two sparklings to Ariel before taking the feisty one. "I'll hold her," he said, looking at the small creature. A low growl escaped the tiny thing's mouth before she jumped forward. Sudden pain exploded in Orion's right optic, causing him to stumble back with a yelp. He still maintained a firm hold on the sparkling, knowing that a fall from such a height might kill her. But the throbbing pain in his optic confused his senses and made it hard to focus on the task at hand.

"Orion!" Ariel yelped, coming forward.

Orion winced at his throbbing optic. "I'm fine," he grunted. "Nothing damaged except my pride."

Ariel frowned, glaring at the small being who was grinning smugly. "Hold them," Ariel said, handing him the two boys before picking up the one who had kicked him. She turned the sparkling over before delivering a firm whack to the sparkling's backside. The little girl let out a squeak, glaring at Ariel in shock. Ariel just sighed. "You should know better then that," she scolded.

Orion blinked in surprise as he stared at her. The pink femme just shrugged. "It's what my creators did to me."

He looked up at the approaching acid storms with concern. "We should go," he said, gesturing to the sky.

Ariel looked up with a frown. "Yes, you're probably right."

Orion examined the small beings in his servos, noting how small and fragile they looked. He could tell they were scared, though they seemed to grow bolder when they looked around at the passing buildings. Orion smiled as he watched their tiny faces light up in fascination.

"They're so cute!" Ariel cooed.

Orion raised an optic ridge in amusement. "Even the feisty one?"

She shrugged. "Nelchie may have a few behavior issues, but she's just scared."

Orion blinked in surprise. "Nelchie?" he repeated.

Ariel nodded. "It fit's her. The young 'meanie'."

Orion chuckled at that statement. "I suppose that she is a 'meanie'." He looked up with a frown, hurrying toward his home. Like all Cybertronians, he was not fond of staying out when there was a looming threat of acid rain. Punching in the access code, he entered his home.

"I feel like these storms are becoming more frequent," Ariel commented when they stepped inside.

Orion nodded. "It sure does seem that way." He set the young sparklings down on a low table, one of the few furnitures that he owned.

Ariel frowned. "Will they be alright there? What if they fall?"

"It is only temporary," he assured her, keeping a wary optic on the sparklings. They didn't seem to have any intentions of wandering off, but rather, staying together as a group. He frowned. Where were their creators? Were they abandoned? Anger and dismay filled his spark at the thought. It was not uncommon for unwanted sparklings to be left on the streets to fend for themselves. Many who did not perish from the lack of a spark bond became slaves. More often than not, Optimus would wonder if that was what happened to Megatronus. But, his friend was reluctant to speak openly about his past, and Orion would not push him for answers.

A gentle servo on his shoulder pulled him away from his thoughts. He turned to look at Ariel, who was gazing at him hesitantly. "Will you be alright?" she asked, gesturing to the sparklings.

He blinked, confused. "Of course I will be." Then his optics widened when he realized why she was asking. "You're not thinking about going back out there, are you?"

She pulled away, optics lowering. "I'll be fine," she said quickly.

He shook his helm. "No. You could get caught in the acid rain. It's not worth the risk."

"Orion," she said firmly. "I need to get home for Arcee. We can't be separated for long!"

"She's with Chromia," he reminded her.

"Chromia has had her all day at work," she argued. "She needs to rest, and she can't do that with a needy sparkling."

Orion looked at her, knowing this was a losing battle. Ariel smiled softly, reaching up to gently touch his face. "I'll be fine," she said once again. "I'll contact you when I get home." And with that, she turned and quickly ran out of his home, and Orion had to stop himself from going after her. He squeezed his optics shut, trying not to think of her out there in possible danger. He sighed, looking up to see one of the smaller sparklings staring at him. Understanding and compassion were in those little brown optics. Orion tilted his helm, confused. Brown optics? He had never known a Cybertronian to have such a color. But then again, he had never known a Cybertronian to come out of the Well to early.

He watched with growing interest as the smaller beings pulled out some odd containers before sitting down. He tried not to make any sudden movements as he approached them. Upon observation, he realized that the sparklings were eating. But eating what, he could not tell. He sat down, tilting his helm as he watched them. From his observations, he could conclude that the taller sparkling was somewhat of the leader, while Nelchie was the feisty one. He chuckled softly, noticing that even the other two sparklings looked exasperated with her behavior.

"Slag it you scrapped-brained-" a sudden, squeaking voice started swearing, and Orion was horrified to realize that it was the small femme, Nelchie. He didn't even think of his actions as he jumped forward, whacking her upside the helm and causing her to stumble back. He felt his face burning from the foul language he had just heard, and coming from a sparkling! How were they able to talk like that? And where had they learned such words?

Nelchie let out a squeak, glaring at him, which he returned. No, he would not tolerate such language in his home. Megatronus and Ironhide had learned that the hard way.

He blinked as he watched the small femme rub her helm, wincing. He felt a small feeling of guilt worm it's way into his spark once the shock had died down. Maybe he should have approached the situation differently. He just hoped she wouldn't cause any more mischief for him.

He rubbed his helm tiredly, wanting to groan. This...this was a bit more complicated than he thought it would be.

* * *

" _What did I tell you?"_ Ariel asked through the comm link, and he could hear the amusement in her voice. " _Meanie."_

Orion sighed, looking back at the sparklings. "Yes, she is definitely interesting." He had been relieved when Ariel had contacted him to assure him that she had made it home safely. "How are we to handle this?" he asked. "I do not think it wise to leave them here alone and unsupervised." He knew that his conversations with Ariel regarding the sparklings would have to be handled delicately when speaking through a comm link. They did not need word getting out to the Council that not one, but three sparklings had sprung from the Well with no creators. They would be taken away, possibly put down to avoid any 'weak-links' in the caste system. So far, Orion had just referred the sparklings as fellow co-workers, and Ariel caught on what he was doing.

" _If they need help,"_ Ariel started casually. " _You could always show them around."_

It only took him a second to realize that she was actually saying that he should take the sparklings to work. "I can't do that," he said. "The Hall of Records is off-limits."

" _Then leave them with me,"_ she said simply. " _I'll take care of them."_

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

" _What else can we do?"_ she asked.

He sighed. "True." Sudden squeaks drew his attention to the box the sparklings were in. He could see the taller one with the soft dark helm banging on the glass, trying to catch his attention. "I have to go," he said quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Approaching the box he had put the sparklings in, he looked in to see the taller sparkling pointing at Nelchie's cheek, which was now a weird, purple color. He frowned, reaching in to pick her up, causing the femme to let out an adorable squeak. He held her close as he examined her, smiling at how cute she sounded when she spoke in that high pitched tone. He began rubbing her helm, noting at the different colors and how soft it was. He frowned, wondering if that was part of her deformity. But Nelchie just looked annoyed, so he put her down before reaching to pick up the taller sparkling.

The sparkling let out a squeak, looking around nervously. But Orion just brought him close to his spark in an effort to calm him down. He then sat at his desk, staring at the screen of work waiting for him. "The work never ceases," he said, looking down at the sparkling who shook its small head, letting out a mournful squeak.

Orion wasn't bothered by the limitations of typing with only one servo. Holding the sparkling was strangely comforting, and he enjoyed watching the smaller being stretch out on his servo in an effort to get comfortable. At one point, the sparkling was leaning against his spark, attracted to the warmth. He smiled, looking down at the slumbering creature. It looked so small, so fragile. The sudden loud noise of thunder, however, kept jolting him awake, and Orion could tell that the sound made it nervous.

When he had finished sorting out a certain layer of coding, Orion decided to call it a night. Ariel would always tell him that he could never stop himself from finishing a project and take care of himself. He was trying to make an effort of at least getting a decent amount of sleep. Ariel would know if he wasn't.

He smiled. She was not his spark-mate, and yet she could identify his limits better than he ever could.

Trying and failing to not wake up the sparkling, he gently placed it back in the box with it's friends before heading for his berth room, carrying the box. Glancing in the small container, he frowned. There were no sleeping arrangements for the sparklings, and he didn't want them to be uncomfortable. "That won't do," he muttered to himself, putting the box down before leaving in search of some suitable thermal blankets.

* * *

Ariel finished typing the last of her reports before sitting back in her seat. Her optics scanned the now blank screen and she closed them with an inward sigh. She glanced over at the sparklings Orion had left her with, and she smiled. She had been delighted, as always, when she saw him enter for work. And seeing him with the sparklings had filled her with joy. She had been wondering about them all night. She was curious as to where they had come from, and how they had gotten to the Iacon Hall of Records steps in the first place.

Leaning in, she watched as the smaller sparkling, Melchnie, gazed up at her with innocent curiosity.

Melchnie wobbled to his feet, placing his small, pale servos on the glass, smiling up at her. "You're a cute little thing, aren't you?" Ariel cooed as she leaned down to his optic level. Not able to contain herself, she picked him up, taking great care in how she held him. She cradled him like she would cradle Arcee, holding him close to her spark. She wanted to laugh at the irked expression on his face, but watched as the annoyance changed to one of content and peace. Melchnie slowly closed his optics, snuggling closer to her spark chamber.

"You like that, don't you?" she asked softly, adjusting her hold on him so that, she hoped, he was more comfortable. She then sat back down in her seat, glancing at the computer screen. She looked down at him with pure adoration she didn't know she could posses, save for the very special Cybertronians in her life. "You like that, my little Melchnie."

The name seemed to catch his attention as he looked up at her with interest. Excitement swelled in her spark as she saw the comprehension on Melchnie's face, the same way Arcee would look at her. But the powering up computer screen seemed to catch his attention, and he leaned forward to get a better look. Sudden, small clicked noises came from Melchnie as he looked up at her, then back to her work.

She smiled. "I don't think you'd find my work very interesting," she said. But she said nothing else, content with listening to Melchnie's small, one-sided conversation.

* * *

Orion had thought, aside from the three sparklings, that his day would progress smoothly. Though he was a little tired as he hadn't gotten much rest as he had woken up at odd hours of the night to check on the sparklings. He had been so worried for them, wondering if they were hurt, or if they needed anything. Though he was starting to doubt if they were sparklings at all. The way they examined their surroundings and how they regarded him and Ariel were not normal behavior for a sparkling. And he had seen sparklings before, and he knew that premature or not, that they were not normal looking.

" _Orion,"_ a sudden voice said, jolting him out of his thoughts. Funny, everyone seemed to be jolting him out of his thoughts lately.

Orion looked up in surprise at the sudden feeling of worry he felt over the bond he shared with Megatronus as brothers. " _Megatronus?"_ he asked, concerned. " _What is it? Are you alright?"_

" _I am for the moment,"_ came the swift, sharp answer. " _But I suggest that you leave immediately. Is Ariel with you?"_

" _Not at the moment,"_ he answered. " _She is at the front desk."_ He frowned. " _Megatronus,_ _what is going on?"_

 _Sudden images of guards approaching entered his mind. They stormed through the building, dragging him away, along with Ariel. No one bothered to question them, no one bothered to help. These guards were sent by the Council, and their will would be done. Orion Pax and Ariel were no one, and they would be dealt with however the Council saw fit, all because of their affiliation with Megatronus._

Orion gasped at the mental image faded away, shocked and horrified. "They wouldn't," he breathed aloud, but his brother could still hear him.

" _Would you be willing to take that chance?"_ the gladiator demanded. " _I am too far away at the_ _moment_ _to help you, so you must flee and hide somewhere safe."_

" _Hide from the Council?"_ he demanded, knowing that would be certain death. Where would they go? And Ariel had a family that the Council could target. He quickly thought of the sparklings currently in Ariel's care. What would the Council do to them if they were caught? He held no illusions that the sparklings would be spared.

" _The Council cannot do much to you at the moment, unless you both are taken somewhere...private and alone."_ Megatronus stopped for a moment. " _They will not be able to_ _do much to you. But Ariel...they will throw her in a cell, with inmates who haven't seen a pretty femme like her in years."_

The thought was so horrifying, that it had Orion moving, knowing the meaning behind his brother's words. " _What do I need to do?"_ he asked.

" _Leave the building and head for the abandoned factories,"_ his brother instructed. " _Barricade is on his way, as am I."_ Megatronus stopped for a moment, and Orion could feel his brother's frustration growing.

" _What is it?"_ he asked.

" _Laserbeak has informed Soundwave that the guards are already on their way,"_ he said. " _You_ _will_ _have to leave separately."_

Orion nodded. " _I will alert her."_ At that moment, he felt his brother's wave of comfort wash over him through the bond. He could feel Megatronus's anger at the Council for daring to attack so close to his friends.

" _I am sorry,"_ Megatronus said, his voice pained.

Despite the situation, Orion smiled. " _I'll be alright,"_ he said. " _It's Ariel I'm worried about."_

He could feel his brother's sudden amusement. " _Bond with that femme already and get out of_ _there,"_ he ordered, before withdrawing his presence from Orion's mind.

* * *

Ariel didn't ask questions, she didn't even hesitate. She moved quickly, knowing that to delay might just cost her more then her life. Holding the box that contained the sparklings close, she followed Jazz down the streets. Her main worry was for the small beings she was now protecting.

"Watch out for the guards," Jazz muttered. "He couldn't be more specific?"

Ariel shook her helm. "Aside from meeting at the usual place, he didn't say anything else." She frowned. "What is 'the usual place'?"

"It's where we would go to meet up and plan for our next move," Jazz explained quickly, optics scanning the crowd they were in.

Arie's frown deepened. "You mean, where you would plan Megatronus's political events?" She did not like the word, 'our next move.' It sounded too much like a battle plan. Though, she had noticed how tense Orion had been, and Megatronus had insisted on placing them under Soundwave's surveillance for safety issues. At first, she had thought he was being paranoid, but now…

"Wait," she said, coming to a halt. "We can't go in there!"

Jazz stopped and raised an optic ridge at the friendly looking tavern. "Why not?"

She gestured to the sparklings. "Younglings are not allowed."

Jazz frowned, peering at the small beings. "They look more like pets to me."

Ariel bristled, her optics glittering sharply. "They are living, intelligent creatures, Jazz. Not pets."

Jazz straightened up, realizing he had overstepped. "Just an observation," he muttered. "Fine, we'll go somewhere...sparkling friendly."

Ariel should have figured that 'tavern' and 'sparkling' never mixed well with 'friendly'. But she said nothing as she followed Jazz, sticking close to the smaller mech as he led her to the back of the room to a dark corner. She could feel unfriendly optics watching her, but she held her helm high, intent on not showing any fear or how uncomfortable she was. " _Act like you're_ _supposed to be there,"_ Chromia had once said. " _No one will question you."_

"Do you want anything?" Jazz asked her as they sat down in the booth.

It was almost a reflex when she shook her helm. "No," she said. She adjusted the way she sat, so as to shield the sparklings. She didn't need to look to know they were nervous just as much as she was, though she tried not to give any outward appearance of one so worried.

Jazz nodded. "I'm going to order us something anyway. Just to look normal." That brought her small smile to her face. "I'm sure that's a terrible sacrifice for you to make," she said.

He smirked. "Well, drinking is part of the whole 'blend in' idea we got going on here."

She said nothing as Jazz ordered their drinks. "Does Orion know to come here?" she asked.

Jazz shrugged. "Eh, if he doesn't find us at the usual place, he'll know to look here."

Almost as if on cue, Orion came in, his optics scanning the room. Ariel felt her spark leap at the sight of him. She slid out of her seat, catching his attention. Within moments, he was wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded. "We all are," she said, gesturing to the sparklings. She looked back at him. "Orion, what is going on?"

He sighed, optics filled with guilt. "Ariel, I am so sorry."

"Ya love her, ya want to keep her safe. So sit down," Jazz said as he dragged Orion into the seat next to him. Ariel huffed, feeling a small flash of annoyance as she sat back down too. She glanced over at the sparklings, just to reassure herself that they were still there.

"What's going on?" she repeated.

Orion shifted uncomfortably. "I believe, that my affiliation with Megatronus has put you in danger."

Her optics widened. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I do not know."

"You and Megatronus are starting to spread hope and change," Jazz said, looking at Orion. "That is something that the Council does not like." He shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. "It doesn't take much to make a Cybertronian disappear."

Worry clenched her spark. "Chromia and Arcee," she started.

Orion's worried look matched her own. "I do not know," he answered.

Jazz leaned forward. "Look, the worst case-" He stopped, staring at the box. "What are they doing?" he asked suddenly, pointing to the sparklings.

Ariel looked to see the three sparklings sitting down, munching on some strange objects. She blinked. "I do not know," she confessed.

"They are consuming their substance," Orion explained. "I saw them do it last night."

Jazz stared, aghast. "Wh-what about their-?" He shook his helm. "Never mind." He nudged Orion out of the booth. "We've delayed long enough. We need to be on the move." He looked at the larger, red mech. "Megsy gave you the instructions? 'Cause I have no idea what to do with you two."

Orion nodded. "I know where to meet him."

Jazz nodded as he led them out the back door. "Good."

Orion looked at Ariel. "Do you want me to take them?" he asked, gesturing to the sparklings.

She shook her helm. "No, I've got it."

"Hurry," Jazz hissed, pushing them out. "No time to-" A shout broke him off, and they all turned to see the Council Guard running toward them. Ariel's spark froze in horror. There was no way they could hide from the Council, should they avoid these guards.

"Those aren't Council Guards!" Jazz yelped, breaking out into a run. Orion grabbed Ariel as they ran after the silver mech. She held the box close to her spark, hearing the startled squeaks the sparklings let out as they were tossed around.

"It's alright," she murmured as they ran, her optics flickering down at the sparklings.

"Split up!" Jazz shouted, turning left. "Hey! You piece of scraplet meat!" he jeered at the fake guards.

"Come on!" Orion urged, pulling Ariel one way. She nearly tripped over a piece of garbage as they ran. She dared not look back, knowing that it would cost her precious time. Instead, she ran alongside Orion, trying to offer waves of comfort to the terrified sparklings.


	2. Chapter 2

Orion busted the large door down, falling in a heap on the ground as the door gave way. Ariel all but leaped over him to scramble inside and Orion leaped to his pedes, shoving the door back in place, hopefully buying them some time. "What now?" Ariel asked softly.

Orion turned to look at her for a moment before heading up a flight of stairs. "Follow me," he said.

The building was dark, and Ariel had no idea where they were. But she trusted Orion, though she could see the uncertainty in his optics and in the way he moved with hesitant steps. He was worried for her, for her safety and the safety of the sparklings. She was equally worried as well, her spark hammering in her chassis.

The upper level they emerged in was much the same; dark, cold and abandoned. She looked around, wondering what Orion had in mind now.

Orion silently pointed up, and she followed to where he was pointing, noticing a gaping hole in the ceiling. She frowned, before her optics widened when she realized what he was trying to silently say.

Orion reached over and gently took the box containing the sparklings before placing it up in the hole. Ariel was relieved that they did not make a sound, as they seemed to be aware of the need for silence and stealth; another sign that they were intelligent creatures.

"It won't hold us both," she whispered, looking up and noticing the rusted hinges.

Orion nodded. "I know. But it will hold you."

She looked at him sharply, optics narrowed. "No."

"Ariel-" he started.

She shook her helm. "No. What about you? Where are you going to hide?"

"I'll distract them," he argued softly.

"We are supposed to stick together!" she argued back.

"Ariel, think of the sparklings," he said. "We can not leave them up there alone, and you are the only one who can fit up there. Besides, if you are caught…" He trailed off, unable to finish that line of thought, deep worry in his optics. "I can't let that happen."

A sudden shout could be heard below, startling them both. "They found us," she whispered.

Orion looked at her pleadingly. "Please Ariel."

She looked at him, feeling torn. The sounds of guards searching the buildings could be heard. And she knew that the longer she tarried, the less of a chance Orion had at escaping. "Where is Megatronus?" she asked.

"He is on his way," Orion said, and there was a certainty in his optics, as there always was when he spoke of his brother.

"You are not to engage them," she said firmly after a moment.

Orion's shoulders sagged in relief. "As long as you are safe," he said. He helped boost her up through the hole, his servos firmly on her slim waist as she scrambled up. The shaft shook a bit as she wiggled her way in, causing her to freeze, fearing it would fall. But when nothing happened, she took it as a positive sign and continued her movements.

"Be safe," she whispered, looking down at Orion.

He smiled before disappearing from view, and Ariel could not help but shake the sudden feeling of dread that was now in her spark. She blinked at the sudden light coming from the box the sparklings were in, and she looked to see Nelchie holding a strange device that seemed to be made of light.

She inched forward and tapped on the box, hoping to get the sparklings to understand that they needed to stay hidden, which meant that whatever the light was, it had to be turned off. Nelchie seemed to understand, as the young femme quickly turned the light off, plunging the shaft into stiff darkness. The sudden stillness made Ariel wish for the light back, but she chased it away. She hadn't been afraid of the dark since she was a sparkling! So why was this different now?

Because she was alone, with dangerous mechs down below, looking for her. Her optics fell upon the box again, and she reminded herself that she was not alone. Another thought occurred to her. What if she was caught? She could not let them find the sparklings. And if Orion was caught as well, who would come to get the sparklings? Jazz did not know where they were hidden as there were hundreds of abandoned buildings in the city.

She inwardly sighed. Then, for the sparklings safety, she just could not allow herself to get caught. That seemed simple enough.

 _"Ariel?"_ Chromia asked over the bond, her curiosity and worry touching Ariel's spark.

Ariel smiled. _"Sister,"_ she said in relief, taking comfort in her younger sister's presence.

 _"What is it? What's wrong?"_ she demanded. _"Are you alright?"_

Ariel paused, knowing her sister would be able to feel the lie she was getting ready to tell. _"At the moment,"_ she started. _"I am fine."_

 _"Where are you?"_ she demanded. _"I'll come get you."_

 _"No! That would only be putting you in danger,"_ Ariel said. " _Please, Chromia."_

 _"Danger?"_ Chromia demanded. _"What have you gotten yourself into?"_

 _"Don't worry about it,"_ Ariel said, trying to guard her feelings, a defensive move her sister quickly detected.

 _"I'm getting Ironhide,"_ her sister said instead. _"Hang tight and find Ratchet. We're coming."_ And with that, she cut the connection off, but Ariel could still feel her sister's determined presence, despite the fact that she was trying to warn the stubborn femme that coming for her would be a bad idea.

"Not good," she muttered, resting her helm down in frustration. "Not good at all."

* * *

He had no chance against these large mechs that were hunting him. He knew that.

He wished he had more time to rethink his decision. But that was pointless thinking.

Pain exploded in his sides as he was thrown to the dirtied ground. The guards standing over him delivered a swift kick to his chassis, earning them a pained yelp from their victim.

Orion let out a pained groan as he lay on the ground, the guard standing over him now with his mace out. These were no ordinary guards. These mechs were trained killers. The self defense moves Megatronus had insisted he learn had been useless against these mechs. He looked up, willing himself to get up and run. He could not fight, he was not a fighter. But he doubted he could outrun these mechs.

A sudden, loud shot rang out, blowing a large hole in one of the mech's chest. The other mech turned with a snarl, only to receive a swift punch to the face, sending him stumbling back and away from Orion. He never had a chance to recover, as his attacker swiftly snapped his neck with a loud 'snap'.

Orion winced, quickly looking away as he slowly got up. He rubbed his sore side with a grimace.

"Did they hurt you?" his rescuer demanded, striding forward.

Orion smiled softly. "I am fine, brother. Your timing is impeccable."

Some of the rage disappeared from Megatronus's face, but his fists were still curled in anger. His blue optics scanned the area, all the while standing protectively in front of Orion. "Where is your femme?" he asked.

"Ariel is in one of the abandoned buildings with the sparklings. And-"

"Sparklings?" Megatronus demanded suddenly, shooting his brother a look.

Orion huffed. "It's not what you think! And I will tell you about it later. She is in a building to the east."

Megatronus nodded slowly. "Soundwave is scanning the buildings even as we speak. And I have Barricade patrolling the perimeter for any hostilities."

"Megatronus," Orion started slowly. "Please, don't-"

"They were going to kill you, Orion," he cut off swiftly, his expression fierce. "They are not innocent."

Orion would have argued more, but Megatronus pushed him forward. "Soundwave just informed me that your femme is with that medic friend of yours. I suggest you head there right away. Soundwave and I will take care of the rest."

* * *

"Thank you, Ratchet," Ariel said once again. She held Melchnie close to her spark, as if wanting to protect him. Which she did. There was just something about holding the sparklings that really calmed her. Again, she couldn't help but compare the feeling to the one she would get with Arcee.

The medic merely grunted. "Yes, yes. I know how grateful you are for my expertise." He looked up from the datapad he was looking over. "But you do know that I am a doctor, not a zookeeper, right?"

She scowled. "They are not pets, Ratchet," she said firmly. "They are intelligent beings, of that much I am sure of."

He grunted again, frowning. He looked back up with a raised optic ridge. "You named them?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I wanted to name one of them Meaest. But then thought better of it."

His frown deepened, but she could see the amusement in his optics. "So you went with Melchnie?"

She nodded firmly. "Melchnie seemed to fit him."

"Melchnie," a sudden, small voice said, catching their attention. Ariel smiled in shock as she looked at Melchnie, who had repeated his name, his accent deep and thick. He had said his name!

"Yes!" she exclaimed, pointing to him. "Melchnie!"

"Melchnie," he repeated again, his tiny faced scrunched up in concentration.

Ariel's smile grew as she beamed. "Melchnie," she giggled, causing the sparkling to smile, proud with his new accomplishment.

The door to the med bay suddenly opened, startling Ariel and causing her to look up. Was she followed? Had the guards found her? But her worries were dashed away at the sight of Orion entering the room, his expression tight with concern.

"Orion," she breathed in concern, approaching him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

He waved away her concerns, his optics dim. "I am alright," he assured her. He looked down at Melchnie, who was still in Ariel's arms. "And the young ones?" he asked.

She smiled, carefully handing Melchine off to Orion. "They are alright, for now."

Orion nodded, not looking at anyone but the tiny life form in his arms. He gently touched the sparklings soft head. "Hello Melchnie," he said softly, causing the sparkling to stare up at him with wide eyes.

Ratchet cleared his throat, tapping his data pad to catch their attention. "I would like to run a few scans on the sparklings before we do anything else. I am most curious about that strange purple mark on...what was her name? Nelchie?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes."

Ratchet sighed, tilting his helm upwards. "Primus have mercy on your own children," he grumbled as he reached in and picked up Nelchie, causing the sparkling to let out a startled shriek. Ratchet tried to gently lay her down so he could scan her. Ariel noted with alarm how the sparklings body was trembling, and how her eyes were wide with fear. Melchnie was squeaking and reaching for Nelchie, while Lechnie started throwing his body against the box. Worried that he would harm himself, Ariel went over and quickly picked him up, holding him close to her spark.

"Hush little one," she said softly, rubbing his back like she would to Arcee when her sister was upset. "Your sister is alright. Ratchet is not going to hurt her."

Orion was already at Nelchie's side, rubbing her tiny helm as Ratchet continued running his scans. "Alright," the medic said, straightening up. "She's done." He nodded at Melchnie. "I'll do the smaller one next."

Orion gently laid Melchnie down, murmuring softly to him. Thankfully, the sparkling stayed silent, though his strangely colored optics followed Ratchet's movements. Lechnie followed next and was just as silent as the last one.

"They seem to be alright," Ratchet said. "If not a bit deprived of their fluids." He looked up at Nelchie. "Let me see her again," he said, taking the sparkling back.

"So what can we do to help them?" Orion asked.

"I have a few contacts that can help you," Ratchet said as he examined Nelchie's face. "They are organic creatures, so they will need something organic to consum." He looked up. "You haven't tried to feed them any energon, have you?"

Orion shook his helm. "No."

Ratchet nodded, turning back to focus on Nelchie. "Good."

"If they are organic," Ariel started. "Then how did they get on Cybertron?"

"They might have been someone's pets, or something," Ratchet grunted.

Ariel frowned, the very idea of the sparklings as pets disturbing to her. And yes, she still thought of them as sparklings. They were young, and needed protecting, something she was more than willing to give.

"How did she get this mark?" Ratchet asked suddenly, looking back up and pointing to the purple mark.

Orion shuffled sheepishly. "I uh, might have been the cause of that." At Ariel's shocked stare, he rushed on. "She started swearing, and I...whacked her...to get her to stop." He winced when Ariel whacked him on the helm.

Ratchet huffed. "Wait here," he said as he walked out the room. "I might have something for her."

Orion gently picked up Nelchie, rocking her back and forth. "I am sorry about your face, little one," he said. And there was such guilt in his optics, that Ariel decided not to pursue the topic of conversation on the whole 'whacking' incident. Yet.

"What happened?" she asked instead as she picked up Lechnie and Melchnie. "Are you alright?"

Orion nodded. "Megatronus arrived to offer his assistance."

Ariel frowned. "His assistance?"

"You know what he does, Ariel," Orion said softly, unable to look at her.

She nodded. "I do. And while I do not always agree with his methods, I do agree that he is right." She moved on calmly at Orion's protests. "He loves you, Orion. You are his brother, and those mechs were going to kill you, possibly do it in a way that only terrible mechs could accomplish. What you two are doing, you are giving Cybertron hope. You are exposing how corrupt our Council and government is, and they do not like it. The truth is not always the most popular, but when they could not hide the truth, they are now trying to destroy its speakers. That is the type of corruption that you and Megatronus are trying to put an end to. But you cannot do that if you are dead."

Orion looked like he wanted to say something, but he stopped when Ratchet came back in with a small container, which he gave to Ariel. "You need to go," the medic hissed suddenly.

Ariel blinked. "What? Why?"

"We've got company," he said. He passed something to Orion. "Here are the directions I copied out. It will send you to one of my sources for the sparklings along with a list of what you will need."

Orion and Ariel quickly put the sparklings back in the box and followed Ratchet out of the room and down the long halls. "Don't look back," Ratchet murmured under his breath as he casually walked on. However, when they turned a corner, Ariel saw the 'would-be-assassins,' both injured and appearing lifeless. Worry and guilt stirred in her spark, but she shook it off when she caught a glimpse of the uncertain sparklings. Those Cybertronians threatened the sparklings, they threatened Orion. She just had to remember that.

 _"Ariel!"_ A sudden voice demanded through her bond. _"Where are you? I'm trying to sense your whereabouts, but-"_

 _"I am fine, Chromia,"_ she interrupted calmly, trying to ease her sister's worries. _"We are at the med center with Ratchet and are leaving for Orion's place, just as you said."_

 _"Fine,"_ Chromia said. _"We'll meet you there."_

Ariel raised an optic ridge. _"We?"_

 _"Ironhide is with me,"_ came the swift answer.

Ariel's optics narrowed. _"And Arcee?"_

 _"...Is safely with me,"_ came the slow answer.

 _"Chromia!"_

 _"Yeah. So...we'll find you soon."_ And with that, her sister cut the connection.

Ariel hissed in frustration. Orion glanced at her worriedly, but didn't say anything.

Ratchet led them out to the back, his optics concerned. "Be safe," he instructed.

"Thank you," Orion said as they left, both silent for the rest of the way outside.

Both were too nervous to speak, images of the day flashing through their minds. Surprisingly, no one bothered to stop them. But if anyone bothered to look up, the sight of a minicon flying above would have been recognized by the two Cybertronians.

Reaching Orion's home, Ariel stopped outside. "I have to go," she said quickly, handing the container to Orion and gently touching the sparklings. She looked up at him, her optics flashing. "I need to have a talk with my sister."

Orion grinned. "Go easy on her, alright?"

She grinned, one that was mysterious and fierce. It was a grin that left Orion startled and yet smitten. "No promises," she said simply, turning and sprinting off, following her spark to where he sister's spark signature was. It didn't take long until she came upon Chromia, who was armed to the teeth with Arcee strapped to her chassis in a simple holder.

"Oh, hey Ariel," Chromia said. Ironhide was right behind her, also armed. Arcee just observed everything with wide optics, letting out a chirp at the sight of her older sister. She reached out her tiny servos for Ariel, innocently giggling. Ariel's optics narrowed as she saw all the ammunition so close to the sparkling.

"Chromia!" Ariel's enraged shout exclaimed, echoing all around them.

* * *

"Well, they certainly look like yours."

Orion whacked his brother on the helm, causing Megatronus to yelp in surprise. "I save your life and you strike me," he moaned.

"Stop complaining," Orion instructed, gripping his brother's dislocated arm. "Brace yourself," he said.

A loud 'popping' sound could be heard, and it sickened Orion as he readjusted the arm. Megatronus winced, but said nothing, though Orion could feel him welcoming the pain.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he said.

"It makes me stronger," the silver mech replied.

Orion sighed. "Gladiators." He stood up. "I'll get something for the pain."

"I don't need-"

"Humor me brother, and tend to your wounds," Orion called over his shoulder as he strode into a room. He had been quite startled to see Megatronus in his home with a dislocated arm. The sparklings had been terrified, and he understood why. Megatronus's appearance was fierce, one built to fight. Orion did not ask him about the attacks yet, though he intended to later.

"Orion!" a sudden voice bellowed from the other room.

Orion looked up sharply, worry spiking through his spark as he rushed into the room his brother was in. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Megatronus pointed at the sparklings in the box. "That one was making weird faces," he stated.

Orion blinked, shocked at the choice of words that had emerged from his brother's mouth. "I'm sorry. What?"

"It...she was looking at me funny!" he exclaimed.

He sighed. "Megatronus. They are sparklings, not scraplets. Nelchie is not going to harm you." He strode forward and picked up the female sparkling, smearing some of the salve Ratchet had given him. Nelchie squeaked in protest, moving her little head to try and avoid the blue substance, but Orion was persistent.

"What is that supposed to do?" Megatronus asked.

"It is supposed to stop any swelling and ease any pain, if Nelchie is in pain that is," he replied, placing Nelchie back in the box. He then went back to searching for a different salve for Megatronus. He had stocked up on things like that, as Megatronus would often times find himself in certain situations that required medical help.

"Uh, Orion?" Megatronus started uncertainly. Orion frowned, as he had never known his brother to be uncertain before. Turning, he was surprised to see Megatronus holding Nelchie in his servos.

"The other sparkling was taking the stuff off," he explained quickly.

Orion raised an optic ridge. "Really?" He took Nelchie from Megatronus, who was all too happy to be rid of the sparkling.

"Nelchie," he started, shaking a finger at her. "This stuff needs to stay on to make you feel better, alright?" The sparkling turned her helm away from him, pouting. He quickly smeared more of the gel on her before handing her back to a startled and reluctant Megatronus. "Hold her for a minute, please," he said.

"She is just going to wipe it all off again," Megatronus said.

"I know. Ratchet gave me a device for a situation such as this," he said, holding out a small, clear cone. "Hold her neck," he instructed. "Gently! We don't want to hurt her." By some miracle, Nelchie stayed still for them. But Megatronus's expression was one of pure discomfort as he held the sparkling. "This should prevent her from reaching her face," Orion said as he put her back in the box with her siblings. He turned to look at Megatronus. "Now, it's your turn."

Megatronus grunted. "I'm fine."

"No, you are not," Orion said, holding up the healing salve he had found. "Sit down."

Megatronus sighed, but sat down without complaint. He settled for watching the sparklings, Nelchie in particular who was staring at him with intense eyes. Then a sudden, painful discomfort in his shoulder caused him to jerk back with a hiss. "Primus Orion!" he snarled. "What are you doing?"

Orion blinked, unfazed. "Since you refuse to see a medic, I was forced to pull out one of the shards lodged in your shoulder. The result of your discomfort," he held up a small, sliver piece of metal. "Was a mere splinter." There was amusement in his tone, and Megatronus could tell through the bond that he was trying in vain to contain his mirth.

Megatronus narrowed his optics, but said nothing else for a while as Orion put the salve away. "What are their names?" he asked, gesturing to the sparklings.

Orion beamed. "Melchnie," he said, pointing to the smaller one. "And Ariel decided to name the taller one Lechnie, while the one with the cone is called Nelchie."

Megatronus snorted. "Really?"

Orion frowned, and would have said more, but stopped when he noticed the sparklings trying in vain to drink something from a certain container. His spark went out in sympathy when he saw the look of despair in their little optics. A quick look at the things Ratchet had given him helped make up his mind on what he was to do.

"Where are you going?" Megatronus asked when Orion got up from his seat.

"To get some supplies," he replied, grabbing the box the sparklings were in.

Megatronus lurched to his feet, ignoring the pain that flared in his shoulder as he grabbed Orion. "No, you are not. It's not safe for you."

Orion shook out of his brother's grasp. "The sparklings will starve, Megatronus. I cannot let that happen." And with that, he strode out of his home. He tried to hide his grin when Megatronus ran up to him, grumbling under his breath.

"This is not wise," he muttered.

Orion's grin broke to the surface. "I am pretty sure I am safe with you around." He chuckled at the glare his brother sent him.

"Do you even know where to go?"

Orion nodded. "Ratchet provided me with directions, along with who I am to meet."

The walk was somewhat peaceful, though Orion could not help but feel on edge. He kept glancing around him with wariness, and he could tell Megatronus was doing the same as well. But, no one stopped them or gave them a second look. Before long, they came across the small building that held what Orion was searching for.

"Here," he said, passing the box to Megatronus who sputtered in surprise. Typing on the datapad he had brought, he glanced up at the building. "Yes, this is the place." He turned back to see his brother eyeing the sparklings as if they would bit him. "I assure you, Megatronus, that the sparklings are quite harmless."

"I know that," he snapped as he followed Orion into the building. "I just don't want to damage them." Both mechs looked around at the building, the sounds of screeching creatures grating on both of the mechs nerves. But Orion strode forward, his helm held high. Megatronus smoothly adjusted his grip on the box, shielding the sparklings from the hungry gazes of the creatures as he did so.

"Hello?" Orion called out at what he assumed was the front desk. He touched what looked like a bell, an ominous sound echoing around the place. As if on cue, a blue and green femme exited from the back, her helm decorated with elaborate beads and designs. Orion was struck speechless for a moment at the strangeness of it all.

The femme folded her servos, cocking her helm as if waiting for an answer as to why they were here.

"Right," Orion said, snapping out of it. "Do you have any of the requirements on the list?" he asked, showing the femme the datapad.

The femme cocked her helm once again, the strange beads on her helm clinking together. She then smiled. "I believe I do." She then pranced off into the back.

Orion turned to stare at Megatronus in shock, who was grinning in amusement. "It is the height of fashion down here," Megatronus joked, meaning the strange beads on the femme's helm. "You need to get out more."

Orion blinked. "That is the height of fashion?" he demanded. The sudden image of Ariel wearing such a headdress caused him to blink, startled. He wanted to say more, but the femme arrived with the supplies he needed. "This is their source of food," she said, gesturing to the brown jar with her long, sharp fingers. "And this is for you to feed them, keep them hydrated. But if they don't want it, then don't force them to take it. Just make sure they drink at least twice a day."

Orion nodded, looking at the odd stuff she was giving him. "Thank you," he said as he paid her.

"Come back here if you are running out," she said simply, counting the credits. She then looked up with a sly smirk. "And it may not be _the_ height of fashion, but it is _my_ fashion." She gave him a wink before disappearing into the back room. Orion blinked, embarrassed that she had overheard the conversation.

Thankfully, the walk home was uneventful, though Megatronus was still on high alert. "They're cute," he said suddenly.

Orion looked down at the sparklings with a smile. "Yes, I believe they are."

"How did you find them?"

He shrugged. "Ariel found them, actually. They were on the steps of the Hall of Records."

Megatronus nodded. "Strange that beings such as them would be here of all places."

Orion frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This is not the most ideal place for creatures such as them," Megatronus said.

Orion's frown deepened. "They are sparklings, Megatronus. Not some creature you find in the slums."

"But that is how you found them," he pointed out.

"Yes, but they have displayed a level of intelligence, as well as protection over each other," he said. He had seen the way the three sparklings expressed concern for each other's safety. It was an act of utter devotion and loyalty.

Megatronus said nothing more, even when they arrived at Orion's place. "I will take my leave of you then," the silver mech said suddenly.

Orion looked up, startled as he placed the box containing the sparklings down. "And do what?" he demanded.

He simply grinned. "There are some things that need to be taken care of. Don't stress yourself over it." And he left before Orion could even protest. He stared at where his brother had been, before rubbing his helm with a groan. Trying to reach him over the bond was useless, as Megatronus was shutting him out.

A sudden, squeaked sound caught his attention, and he looked down to see Nelchie staring up at him, her dark optics curious.

Right. Their food.

The sparklings were as excited about the brown mush as a scraplet would be with plastic. Nelchie ran away from the food more than once, and he wondered if the brown goo simply terrified her. But Melchnie was the first to try it, and he was soon followed by his siblings.

When it was time to feed them with the bottle, he was met with a wave of embarrassment. He could tell just by examining the sparklings faces that they felt uncomfortable with the situation. So he simply sent them waves of comfort as he held them close to his spark.

He sighed as he put the stuff back in it's container. He was ready for the day to come to an end. Movement to his right caught his attention, and he saw Lechnie trying to take the cone off of Nelchie. He strode forward, gently pushing Lechnie away before picking up Nelchie, despite her protests.

"She needs to keep this on," he said, shaking a finger at Lechnie. "I know she might not like it, but it is supposed to make her feel better." He glanced down at Nelchie, who was frowning up at him. He sighed once again, knowing that he could not put her back in the box. She would just try to take it off.

"I guess you are sleeping with me," he said with a small smile. Picking up the box with the two other sparklings in it, he went into his berth room. Setting the box down nearby so he could see them, he settled down for recharge. Cradling Nelchie close to his spark, he felt her warm and small body curl up. Rubbing his finger on her small back soothingly, he could feel her tiny breaths even out as she fell asleep. Slowly looking over, he could see Lechnie holding Melchnie close, both sparklings asleep. Smiling softly, Orion closed his optics, falling into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Orion glanced back at the sparklings who were roaming around the room. Their strange colored optics were bright with curiosity and wonder as they looked around. Despite the fact that they had been set loose around Orion's home before, the sparklings always found something that caught their interest. Their squeals of excitement and the sudden chatter would always bring a smile to Orion's face.

Raising the sparklings had its ups and downs. For one, they would stay up at odd hours, and Orion could tell that the lack of sleep was taking its toll on the young ones. However, once Orion started holding them at night, they were out like a light. He was also relieved to see that the food and fluids he was giving the sparklings was offering them some nourishment. He could see their strength returning. But Nelchie's spunk also returned with her strength, unfortunately.

Though, there were some things that he could not understand. Like, why and how Nelchie created those odd images on what he assumed was a whiteboard. He watched as she drew with quick, and sure strokes. Her small forehead was scrunched up in concentration as she scribbled quickly. Her optics were narrowed with focus, and it was a look Orion knew well, for he had worn that look many times. But, there was an urgency in her movements; this drawing, this creation of hers, was important for some reason. And Orion had no intentions of stopping her, but to merely watch.

They were certainly strange beings, as he had touched their soft helms that seemed to move at the slightest movement. He even watched as they removed their layers of skin, and he had to wonder if it was armor. If so, it was poorly made, as the material was soft and would do nothing to protect its wearer from any weapon. He and Ariel had found that out the hard way when one of Melchnie's feet had come off. That had set off a panic attack for both Cybertronians, until they found out by watching Nelchie that removing the layer from the foot was normal and nothing to worry about.

He found it amusing how Melchnie wanted to spend more time with him whenever he was working. The smaller sparkling would perch up on his shoulder, looking at the screen with fascination that looked adorable on his face. Orion intended to keep him close, as he had noticed how Melchnie seemed to be the weakest one out of the group. During his observations, he had seen how tired and in pain the sparkling was in. Judging from Lechnie's and Nelchie's reactions, this was not normal. Their chirps of concern touched Orion's spark when he held Melchnie close to him. The warmth of his spark seemed to do Melchnie some good though. But Orion was concerned as to what was causing him such pain and discomfort. The source behind the pain was not clear to him.

Ariel adored the sparklings. Plain and simple. She would come to his place just to drop by and check in on them, and they always seemed to eager to see her. Even Nelchie seemed to warm up to the pink femme. The sparklings spent the majority of the work day with Ariel anyway, as Orion's work would not allow him to spend time and watch them properly.

He watched as the sparklings swam around in the liquid Ratchet had provided. Their squeals as they splashed each other caused him to chuckle warmly.

"That's so cute," Ariel said softly, her optics shining with delight as she played with Nelchie, who was gripping the femme's finger as she was dragged around the small pool.

Ratchet snorted. "Yes, adorable," he grumbled. "And very noisy. How can creatures so small be so loud?"

"Oh stop it," Ariel said with a grin, unfazed. "You like them and just don't want to admit it."

Ratchet sputtered in surprise before turning back to his datapad, muttering under his breath. Ariel turned back to watching the sparklings, grinning in triumph. As much as Ratchet commented on the sparklings, it did not escape Orion's notice how watchful the doctor was over them.

Lechnie climbed out of the pool, his soft, grey armor dripping wet. Orion was still unsure if it was even armor in the first place, and that question had been bothering him for a while.

"Ratchet," he started as his friend placed the sparklings under a heat lamp. "What is that strange armor they are wearing?"

Ratchet frowned, glancing down at the sparklings. "I am not sure. Although, I can conclude that from where they are from, it must have some use."

"Is it like an outer layer of skin?" Ariel asked thoughtfully.

Ratchet shrugged. "Could be."

"Then if it is an outer layer of skin, shouldn't we remove it so that new, healthy skin can grow in its place?" Orion asked.

Ratchet shook his helm. "No. If it hasn't fallen off yet, then it is not meant to come off. However," he observed the sparklings with a thoughtful expression. "It has a different texture when wet compared to the rest of their body. So I doubt it is skin. But if it is, then it's something I've never seen before."

"Maybe it's normal for them," Ariel offered. "And just strange for us. After all, they aren't Cybertronian. They're organic."

Orion could see now that the topic of conversation was very interesting to Ratchet, as the doctor's gaze on the sparklings intensified. It was an unanswered question, a mystery that he wanted to solve. Orion almost snorted in amusement as Ratchet's optics followed the sparklings movements. They didn't seem startled by the scrutiny, but it wouldn't be long before Nelchie did some damage in retaliation to the sudden surveillance.

"We're going to be late," Orion reminded Ariel gently.

Ariel blinked, sighing. "You're right," she agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you, Ratchet," Orion said, gently placing the sparklings back in their box. "We appreciate it that you have taken the time for all this."

"Yes, yes," Ratchet said, frowning. Orion knew that look. It was one of a mech deep in thought. No doubt, Ratchet was thinking of the sparklings and their odd habits. "You are quite welcome."

Orion chuckled, causing Ariel to give him a curious look. "You are right," he told her as they left the building. "Ratchet adores the sparklings."

She shrugged happily. "They are rather interesting, and how can you not adore them?"

Interesting was one way to describe them, as Orion would come to understand when he reflected on the day. He was back in his home, and the sparklings had settled down for the moment. At one point, they could be high-strung and curious. Other times, they would be asleep, dead to the world as their tiny, fragile bodies huddled close together. They seemed to find comfort in each other, and just knowing where the others were seemed to bring a wave of peace to the older sparkling, Lechnie. The urge to protect and provide was a strong feeling for him.

Orion gave a start, his servo hovering over his spark. How would he know that? How would he know what brought Lechnie peace? Come to think of it, he also seemed to know when Melchnie needed to be held when he was in pain. Orion knew he was an observant mech, it was one of the reasons he was an archivist. But he doubted he would be able to pick up on the sparklings feelings like that, as they weren't Cybertronian.

He frowned, tilting his helm. He wondered if Ariel felt the same when she was around the sparklings. He shook the thought away. It probably wasn't even worth mentioning. Maybe he just assumed that was what Lechnie felt.

He was suddenly filled with panic, and a sense of...wrongness. Something was wrong. Someone was being attacked. He was up and running before Nelchnie's cries even reached his audio receptors. His optics widened in horror when he saw Lechnie holding Melchnie, whose face was a unnatural pale color. He seemed unresponsive, even as the older sparklings chirped at him in concern.

Orion wasted no time in scooping the younger sparkling up, cradling him close. "Melchnie," he murmured. "It's alright. You're alright Melchnie." He desperately hoped that was true. What happened to him? He didn't see anything physically wrong with him, other then he was unusually warm.

Melchnie stirred, his face scrunched up in pain. "T'o't," he murmured suddenly, his voice tired, yet full of hope. A small, feeble link was trying to reach out to him, searching for comfort and safety.

Orion stilled at that simple name, his optics widening. Why would Melchnie refer to him in such a way? There had been a sense of familiarity when he said it, as if the sparkling knew him in a way Orion didn't even know himself yet.

He was moving before he was even aware of what he was doing. The sparklings were in his servos as he he ran out the door. He didn't even bother getting the box. That would take time, and time was something he was unsure Melchnie had. Melchnie needed help, and he needed it now.

* * *

Orion watched tensely as Ratchet examined Melchnie. At first, the medic's surprised, 'back so soon' comment had been replaced with the steely silence of a mech at work. A simple look at Melchnie, and Ratchet had snapped into action.

"What's wrong with him?" Ariel demanded as she stroked Melchnie's helm. She had come as soon as Orion had time to contact her. In all his worry, it had only taken one comment from Ratchet for him to realize that Ariel should know what was happening. Her presence always seemed to calm him, and he took comfort that it was doing the same for the sparklings.

"I am not sure," Ratchet said gruffly. His optics were narrowed, but Orion could see the worry in them. "Just keep him close," he instructed Orion. "Your presence seems to be doing something good."

"T'o't," a sudden voice called out softly.

Orion responded to it, almost as if it were natural. That name, it was that name again. And this time, it had come from Nelchie. Still holding Melchnie, Orion slowly got up, optics locked on the small femme. He kneeled down, so she would not have to look up at him.

"Nelchie?" he said softly, the name a precious whisper.

Nelchie nodded, liquid forming in her optics. She held up her whiteboard, the one with the drawings. She looked at him, her optics pleading with him to understand what she was trying to show him. The one word she was repeating to him meant something to her as she flipped to the same two pictures she had drawn so carefully.

Even though he could not understand that one word she was saying, he understood the meaning behind it. It was a message. The one picture she showed, the one with the strange blue and green world was important to her. And that was the only time when she would say that one word, the word he could not understand.

But he did. He understood.

He quickly stopped Nelchie from flipping away from the picture of the blue and green world. Nelchie looked up at him with hope, as if she dared to believe that he finally understood.

He nodded to her, pointing to the picture, then back to her. His optics flickered back to the picture, back to the drawing of the sparklings home.

A wide smile broke across Nelchie's face as she nodded quickly. Then, it was like all the energy and strength escaped her, and she collapsed. But Orion was there to catch her, lifting her up so she could be with her younger brother. Nelchie slowly approached Melchnie, feeling his helm, as if searching for something. Apparently, she was pleased with what she found, as she smiled in relief.

"I know where we need to go," Orion said, looking at Ariel who was holding Lechnie.

She nodded. "Lead the way."

Ratchet didn't so much as protest when they ran out of the room. Ariel was able to keep up with Orion's long strides as they hurried through the streets. The buildings and Cybertronians they passed were all a blur to him. His only focus was on Melchnie and getting help. The picture Nelchie had showed him burned in his mind, and it troubled him.

"Hey! What the Pit do you think you're doing?" A Cybertronian demanded when they ran into the traffic. The bot's optics were narrowed and it looked like for a moment that he would charge right after them.

"Slag it!" Ariel called back, stopping the mech in his tracks. A small part of Orion swelled with pride at the spunk she possessed.

The Iacon Hall of Records came into view, and it increased his speed as he ran up the steps. The femme at the front desk gave a yelp in surprise when he barged in.

"Orion Pax!" she exclaimed. "What are you-?"

"Moonracer, please," Ariel said. "Let us pass. It's important."

Moonracer's optics flickered to Orion, before landing back on Ariel. The femme trusted Ariel, and she knew Ariel well enough to know when she was serious. At least, that's what Orion hoped. But when Moonracer showed no signs of stopping them, he took that as his cue to move on quickly.

His steps were determined as he strode right to the large doors that were so strongly guarded.

"I won't be able to get in," Ariel said suddenly, stopping when the guards in front stared her down.

Orion nodded as he took Lechnie from her. "I know." Though he wished she could come with him. Her support would be greatly needed.

"Be safe," she said, looking up at him. Though he was unsure if she was speaking to him directly, or to the sparklings.

The familiar halls stretched on before him. It seemed to take too long for him to reach the end, and the precious time seemed to trickle away.

"T'o't?" Nelchie asked nervously. He looked down at her, seeing the worry in her expression.

He smiled down at her, hoping to offer comfort. "Nelchie," he said softly. She nodded, taking comfort in her name as she snuggled close to her siblings.

He quickly punched in the code that was required to gain access to the room before the doors slid open. He strode in, hoping against hope that Alpha Trion was still here.

"Orion?" a familiar and much welcomed voice asked.

He spun around, relief flooding through him. "Alpha Trion," he greeted quickly.

The older mech approached him, his helm tilted curiously. "What are you doing back? Did you forget something?"

Orion shook his helm. "No sir. I need help." He gestured to the sparklings in his grasp. "Ariel and I came across these three sparklings, and we have recently taken them in."

The words came out in a rapid rush. All of Orion's calm and collected self was gone. He was afraid. Afraid for Melchnie. Alpha Trion was the only one he could think of who would be able to help him. He couldn't go to the Council, as he did not know what they would do to the sparklings.

"I don't know what to do," he finished helplessly when he was done with his lengthy explanation.

Alpha Trion said nothing as he looked at Melchnie. "It takes great strength to admit that you need help," he commented. He reached out for Melchnie. "May I?"

Orion hesitated, not wanting to be separate from any of the sparklings, yet he nodded. Though he had to restrain himself from hovering over his mentor's shoulder. He could feel the older sparklings unease as they watched their younger brother.

"Interesting," Alpha Trion muttered, and Orion felt a stab of panic until he realized that Alpha Trion did not sound concerned. "He has formed a bond with you," he stated, handing Melchnie back.

A rush of emotions crashed into Orion. Joy. Disbelief. Wonder. Bewilderment. A bond? With Melchnie? Of all the things Orion had been expecting, it was not this, and his expression showed it all. How? How had this happened? Was it a bad thing? Come to think of it, the idea of bonding with the sparklings was comforting...like it was right.

"How?" was all he managed to ask.

Alpha Trion shrugged, grinning. "You have been holding them close, I dare say. It was only a matter of time before it happened. And they do seem to trust you, which I find a bit interesting." He looked up. "But for a young Cybertronian to form a bond would mean that they look up to you and consider you their parent. But I have never seen a bond form between a Cybertronian and non-Cybertronians." He frowned. "You said something about their planet?"

That snapped Orion out of his daze. "Yes," he said quickly, gently placing Nelchie and Lechnie down. Questions were swarming in his mind. He wanted to ask more about the bond. Was it affecting Melchnie? What did it mean for them? But he understood that Alpha Trion wanted to get some answers first. Orion pointed to the odd pack the sparklings had been carrying around, the one that contained the whiteboard. Nelchie seemed to understand, and quickly showed the picture. There was one resembling Cybertron, and the one of the strange blue and green planet.

"You believe this is where they are from?" Alpha Trion asked, frowning.

Orion shifted. "Yes, I do."

"As do I," Alpha Trion said, surprising Orion. "But what of this?" he questioned, reaching over and flipping a page that Orion had not seen yet. The drawing was of two mechs locked in a heated battle. The dark mech's face was twisted in a snarl, his sharp denta flashing as he raised a large sword. The other mech's face was covered by a battle mask, yet his blue optics were narrowed as he blocked the dark mechs sword aimed at his helm.

The drawing was concerning enough to him. But Alpha Trion reached over to flip another page, and Orion saw the flash of panic in Nelchie's optics. He soon understood why, as he beheld the drawing of a dark planet. But he knew that planet. He had studied it, and stared at pictures before.

Cybertron. And it was no longer bright and full of life.

* * *

Ariel saw the sign of acid rain, yet she was reluctant to leave. She couldn't! Not when Melchnie might need her.

She began pacing around the steps outside the building, worry swirling in her spark. She tried to think back to her time with the sparklings, wondering if there had been some sign she had missed. They had seemed fine, happy even. It had not escaped her how protective Lechnie was over his younger siblings, and she could understand where he was coming from.

Did she overlook something? After all, they weren't Cybertronian, and maybe she had been looking for the wrong signs. She clenched her servos. If anything happened to Melchnie, she didn't know what she would do. If he was in pain because she was not paying attention...Primus, she hoped he wasn't in pain. He was so small, so innocent. It wasn't right what was happening to him.

She took in a deep breath. Panicking wouldn't do any good. She had to stay calm and gather her thoughts. She trusted Alpha Trion. He was wise, wider than anyone she knew, and would know what to do.

Her thoughts trailed back to the sparklings. It was like an endless cycle. She would try to think on the positive, but it would always trace back to the sparklings. Had she not noticed how ill Melchnie was? She held him close to her spark, but apparently that hadn't been enough. Maybe, if she had been more observant, she could have-

"Ariel!" a sudden voice shouted.

She looked up to see Orion exit the building, the sparklings in his arms. "Orion!" she shouted, running forward. "What happened? Are they alright?" She hovered over the sparklings, scanning them over. She wanted to touch them, but she was afraid to. Would she bring more harm with her touch? To her dismay, Melchnie was still asleep, unresponsive.

"It's...complicated," Orion said slowly. "I'll explain when we get indoors." He looked up. "The acid rain will come soon."

She nodded, tugging on his arm as they broke out into a run. No one was out, the streets empty as the clouds formed overhead. The worry increased for Ariel. There was no doubt in her mind that the sparklings would not survive the torrent of deadly rain. Not even Orion and her were safe.

The first drop hissed through her shoulder, causing her to winch. Both Cybertronians increased their speed, not slowing down, even as a light sprinkle began. The burning pain spread throughout her body, and she wanted to scream as she felt her armor weakening. The sparklings, think of the sparklings, she told herself. She had to stay strong, she had to keep pushing for them.

Ariel threw herself at the entrance of Orion's home, frantically punching in the access code. She shoved Orion through first before running in, the pain of the rain ceasing as soon as she was in.

"Are you alright?" Orion asked, his voice shaking.

She nodded, wincing as her sensitive metal burned from the contact of the rain. "Are you?" she asked.

"I'm alive," came the dry response.

She giggled, despite the pain. "And the sparklings?"

Orion lifted his arm to reveal the sparklings huddling in his arms with Lechnie and Nelchie protecting their younger brother with their bodies. It was than she noticed where the rain had hit Orion when he had tried to shield the sparklings.

"Let's head in," she said, getting up. She tried not to look at herself, aware that if she saw the damage done, the pain would increase if she became aware of where she was hurt.

"I might have something to sooth the pain," Orion said as they exited the hallway and into his home.

She sighed. "That would be wonderful." She watched as he gently set Nelchie and Lenchnie down on a table, allowing them to have a view of Melchnie, who was still asleep. Nelchie chirped at him, her voice cracking in sadness. Ariel could see the way Lechnie was struggling to remain strong, his tiny shoulders shaking.

Melchnie stirred, opening his optics to look at his siblings who squeaked in joy. Ariel sighed in relief, though she noticed that Orion did not look too surprised. Ariel resolved to ask him what had happened later. But right now, she was thrilled that Melchnie was alright. She noticed that the three sparklings stayed close to Orion's spark chamber, not moving far from his warmth.

Finally, she couldn't contain herself anymore. "What happened?" she blurted out.

Orion's gaze did not move away from the sparklings. "It's...complicated." He finished.

Ariel sat next to him, concerned. "Okay," she said.

"The sparklings seemed to have formed a bond with me," he explained in a rush.

Ariel blinked. "What?"

"I am not sure how it happened, Ariel. Alpha Trion and I talked about it and how being close to them kept whatever was afflicting them at bay. It seems like my spark is keeping them safe." He looked up. "And...it is the same with you. You are also connected to them in some way."

Ariel said nothing as she looked at the innocent beings in Orion's arms. She was connected to them? And on a more personal level than was normal. The thought filled her with joy, and a smile broke across her face. "That's wonderful," she found herself saying. She noticed the look of relief on Orion's face. "What? Did you think I would freak out?" she teased.

He hesitated. "Well, I was unsure how you would take the news."

"I think it's amazing," she said. "That three beings have formed a connection with us." It made sense to her, in a way. She always knew when Melchnie needed her, and she could feel the unease coming from the three whenever she was gone. The previous days became clearer to her, and for them to have formed a bond meant the sparklings were the ones to initiate the connection. The sparklings wanted Orion and Ariel. The joyful feeling came back in full force.

"There's something else," Orion said. "Have you noticed the pictures Nelchie has been creating?" At Ariel's nod, he continued. "There were some...disturbing images. One of Cybertron, or what looked like Cybertron, dark and...empty."

Ariel blinked. "Empty?"

"Void of life," he clarified.

Ariel frowned, feeling a jolt of fear stab through her. "Why would she draw such a thing? And how would she know what Cybertron looks like? Unless she's been up in space before. But that wouldn't make sense, as organic creatures cannot breath up there."

Orion shook his helm. "I am not sure. But I do think Alpha Trion knows more than he is letting on. He was acting peculiar when he saw the drawings."

A sudden, squeaking sound caught Ariel's attention, and she looked down to see Nelchie waving an object around. She leaned over, noticing the strange, square object with the image inside it that the small sparkling was holding. The image was of a large, green mech smiling. She frowned, not understanding what Nelchie was trying to show her. Was it a worker they had passed by in the streets?

Lechnie then tried to get her attention, showing her a different image. She blinked in surprise, leaning in closer to gaze at the image of the blue and pink femme in the image. The form, and the shape of the helm looked familiar to her. But why? Maybe it was another femme she had met once and she was now just remembering. But who was she to Lechnie?

"What is it?" Orion asked.

She leaned back with a frown. "I am not sure."

Orion hummed thoughtfully after a moment. "You'll have to stay here for the night," he said.

She nodded, looking toward the door, thinking of her sister. Chromia would be alright with Arcee, at least, she hoped so. But there was no way she was going out in the acid rain.

"I'll sleep out here," Orion continued. "You can take my berth room."

She turned to stare at him. "Absolutely not," she said firmly.

"Ariel," he started. "It's more comfortable there-"

"And it is your home," she interrupted. "I am not going to kick you out. I'll sleep out here."

Orion looked upward, though she could see the small smile. What did he find so amusing? "I am the host," he said, looking at her. "And it would be rude for me to not treat you as a proper guest. No arguments." He got up, ending the conversation.

"Oh no you don't," she said, getting up also. "Orion-"

"We cannot share the berth," Orion continued, his mouth twitching as he tried to control his amusement. "It would be considered improper."

She raised an optic ridge. "That was bold, even for you," she stated.

"The sparklings are tired," he said, gesturing to them. "You can take Nelchie."

Ariel glanced at the sparklings, noting that they did not look as tired as Orion made them out to be. But, it had been a stressful day. She stared at Orion, knowing he was right though. She gently picked up Nelchie and walked into Orion's berthroom. She hesitated, unsure what to do. She felt as if she was imposing, and she just stood there in the middle of the room. Plus, the thought of recharging in Orion's berthroom was uncomfortable enough. She could feel her face warming up on what her sister might think of the situation. But Nelchie's small tapping on her arm jolted her out of her thoughts, and for that, she was grateful.

She settled down on the large berth with Nelchie sleeping just over her spark chamber. She tried not to giggle as Nelchie turned in circles, trying to get comfortable. She really was adorable the way her head was cocked and how her eyes observed everything. She reached out and gently stroked Nelchie's back with her finger, listening to the sparkling talk. She could not understand what was being said, but she knew it was important, and she intended to listen. Never before had she felt more helpless than now. She wished she could communicate with the sparkling, and offer words of encouragement. But all she had to offer was her presence, and she hoped that was enough.

* * *

 _"So you're stuck?"_ Chromia asked.

Ariel sighed. _"Yes. Until the acid rain lets up, we're not going anywhere."_

 _"Same here,"_ Chromia grumbled. _"Arcee has been nothing but a wailing mess. I think the storm scared her and she won't stop screaming unless I hold her!"_

Ariel chuckled. She could feel her sister's frustration through the bond. _"It's preparing you for your own sparklings."_

 _"Primus have mercy. I don't think I could survive raising Ironhide's sparklings."_

Ariel knew her sister loved sparklings, just like her older sister. But Chromia's and Irohide's sparklings would be a terror to Cybertron, she just knew it.

 _"I need to go work out or something,"_ Chromia grumbled. _"Maybe beat up the offensive looking seats."_

Ariel grinned, knowing that her sister's stress would be melted away by the time she got back, thanks to the abused seats. She sighed, staring at the wall. Movement to her right caught her optic, and she saw Orion typing away. Chromia's words echoed back to her, and she grinned.

Orion heard her, and he ducked out of the way when she pounced. She saw him smile as she got into a fighting stance. "It was only a matter of time before the confinement got to you," he said as he dodged her blows. "You've been practicing," he commented.

She jumped back, servos curled into fists. "Chromia's been very persistent."

He grinned, both of them circling around each other, looking for an opening. It wasn't as if this was their first time sparring with each other. Megatronus had insisted that Orion learn how to defend himself, and Chromia had been the same way. Over time, sparring had just become a way to pass the time and stay active.

Ariel winked, knowing what effect it would have on Orion.

She was right, as he paused in his attacks. Ariel took that as her advantage, kicking his feet out from under him. She launched at him, pinning his arms to the ground, preventing him from getting up.

"Gotcha," she said.

Orion grinned up at her. "Yes, you did."

"Oh, but I'm not done," she said, her grin widening. "Once you lose a fight, you get torchered." She then reached for Melchnie, who was giggling at the fight he had just witnessed.

Ariel wiggled her fingers, and Orion's optics widened. "Ariel, don't-" He was cut off when she tickled him. Orion's sudden laughter filled the room, and Ariel giggled when he tried to squirm away. In just mere moments, all three of the sparklings were on top of him, tickling him.

"You're terrible," he choked out when the sparklings ceased their attack. They were sprawled on Orion's chest, their tiny faces alight and their tiny laughter filling the room.

Ariel hummed. "I know." She rubbed the top of Lenchnie's helm, the sparkling leaning into her touch with a sigh of content. Melchnie slowly made his way over to Orion's shoulders, where he reached up and started rubbing Orion's helm.

"That feels good," Orion said, closing his optics. Melchnie beamed happily, his tiny face lighting up. The three sparklings just stayed sprawled on Orion, their chatter filling the room. Not for the first time, Ariel wondered what they were talking about.

A loud 'boom' startled them, causing the sparklings to squeak in fear. Ariel gathered Lechnie in her arms and got up, allowing Orion to rise from his spot on the floor. He joined her in the seating room, setting the sparklings on his lap. Ariel leaned in when he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close. "Look at them," she whispered, watching the three sparklings huddle up together, ready for a nap.

Orion nodded, his optics bright. He didn't have to speak to express his joy when it came to the sparklings. In just a short time, they became special to him, more so than he could imagine.

* * *

Orion hurriedly walked up the stairs, hoping to catch the sunrise. It was one of the things he wanted to share with the sparklings, to show them the beauty of his world despite its turmoils. By their grumbling and the fact that Nelchie refused to wake up, he could tell they were confused and tired. He just hoped they would find the sunrise as beautiful as he did.

He was proven right, if their joyous squeaks and exclamations of awe were anything to go by. Nothing was said as they watched the amazing array of colors dance across the city. Orion smiled, feeling the rays of the sun reach him. The city shimmered for a brief moment, and all its troubles were chased away. In a short moment, everything was as it should be.

The sparklings looked up at him, each expressing meaningful words to him. Their faces were alight with joy and wonder at what they had just witnessed. Orion's spark thrummed with pleasure. Yes, he did good on this one.

Coming home, he still found Ariel asleep on the couch. He grinned when the sparklings tried to wake her up, chattering excitedly. He had no doubt that they were trying to tell her about the sunrise. "Wake up," he said gently, tickling Ariel's neck.

"Go away," she muttered, swatting at his servo.

"You're going to be late," he reminded. Ariel only grumbled, curling up into a tight ball. Orion just grinned as he scooped her up into his arms, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Orion!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

He chuckled. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning to you too," she said with a huff. "Was that really necessary?"

"You refused to get up," he said as he put her down, though he was reluctant to do so.

Ariel beamed when she saw the sparklings. "So how was it?" she asked, looking at the sparklings. "Did you enjoy the sunrise?" It didn't matter that they couldn't understand each other, they could read each other's expressions. And by the tone in their voices, the sparklings were excited as they explained what they had just witnessed.

* * *

Ariel watched, a bit confused as Melchnie and Lechnie observed her work station. They seemed to be conversing about the different symbols on her keyboard. Was it some game they were playing? If so, she wasn't sure if she would ever be interested in it. She started shutting down her computer, getting ready to leave.

"Nelchie!" a sudden voice squeaked out.

Ariel looked down to see Lechnie and Melchnie gesturing to her, both wearing expressions of panic. "Nelchie!" they were both repeating. "Nelchie!"

It was then that she noticed that Nelchie was gone. She looked frantically at the glass box and around her desk, but the sparkling was nowhere to be seen. Panic settled in her spark as the horrid thought came to her.

Nelchie was missing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel followed the feeling in her spark. It was urging her on, almost like an unseen guide. She could feel Nelchie reaching out for her, the pain and fear the sparkling was feeling causing Ariel's spark to fill with dread. She latched onto that small, fading light that was Nelchie's as a dark, unwanted force tried to pull at her. This unwanted darkness was trying to unravel the helpless sparkling, and Ariel would not stand for it. A surge of protectiveness overcame her.

Turning a corner, she could see Megatronus in the distance, speaking quickly to a mech who was underneath a desk. "Megatronus!" she shouted in relief, rushing forward.

The silver mech looked up in surprise. "Ariel!" he exclaimed. "Soundwave believes he has found a sparkling underneath the desk." He frowned. "It's not-?"

She nodded. "Yes, I know. I can feel her."

Megatronus raised an optic ridge. "Feel her?" He let out a startled yelp when she quickly passed the other two sparklings off to him. Tapping Soundwave, she impatiently waited for the masked mech to crawl out from under the desk. She felt a flicker of fear coming from the two sparklings in Megatronus's arms, but she pushed it aside. Right now, Nelchie needed her. She dropped to her knees, crawling under the desk. She reached under, spotting the poor femme curled up in a corner, her face scrunched up in pain. She let out a whimper, reaching for Ariel who quickly scooped her up. "I'm here," she crooned to the sparkling, sending waves of comfort to the small being in her arms. She could feel the unwanted darkness being pushed away, and she could sense Nelchie's strength returning, yet she did not lessen her grip. Nelchie clung to her, her small breaths coming out in short, quick gasps.

She carefully crawled up, looking down at Nelchie with a soft smile.

"Is she alright?" Megatronus asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

Before she could answer, Nelchie let out a shriek, pointing at Soundwave who had approached to observe the tiny beings. She glared at the masked mech, her little brow narrowed.

 _"The organic life-form is unharmed?"_ he asked, ignoring the tiny squeaks Nelchie was shooting at him.

Ariel nodded, a little confused as to what was causing Nelchie to be so chatty. "Yes, I believe she is." She grinned. "But I think she likes you, Soundwave." The minute she said that, she knew it was wrong. She could not place it, but she could feel how uneasy the children were all of the sudden.

"Here," Megatronus grumbled, passing Melchnie and Lechnie off to Ariel. "You take care of them."

Ariel grinned. "Afraid they'll damage you?"

He frowned. "Damage me?"

"Ruin your tough appearance and turn you into a sap," she clarified.

"Ariel?" a familiar voice called out in confusion. She turned, smiling at Orion as he approached. "What is going on?"

She looked pointedly down at Nelchie. "Ah, someone thought it would be a good idea to explore the world without alerting her elders."

Orion frowned in concern, blue optics scanning Nelchie. "Is she alright?"

"Oh, she's fine for now. Soundwave found her," Ariel said as Orion took the sparklings from her. She fully intended to speak to Orion about the strange...darkness that had tried to harm Nelchie.

Nelchie started screaming, as if to disapprove what Ariel had just said. Soundwave reached out to pat the female sparkling on the head. "Powerful vocalizar," he stated. He pulled back when Nelchie batted at his servo.

"I think they take after you, Ariel," Megatronus said with a small smirk.

She gaped at him. "Certainly not! If anything, she picked up this loud behavior from the amount of time she's spent with you." She narrowed her optics playfully. "You, Megatronus, are a bad influence."

Megatronus nudged Orion. "It appears you two are already failing at parenting."

Orion rolled his optics. "Considering that it is our first time, I'd say we are doing pretty well." But the mirth in his optics vanished when he jerked back suddenly with a pained cry, clutching at his helm with his free servo.

"Orion!" Ariel exclaimed, rushing forward. Megatronus clutched his brother's arm, taking Melchnie from him. "Orion?" he questioned urgently. Out of the corner of her optic, Ariel could see Soundwave get into a defensive stance, as if he was expecting an attack. Sudden dread filled her spark. Was the Council harming Orion? Could they even perform such an unseen attack?

"I'm fine," he said, his voice low. "It was just a migraine."

Megatronus frowned as he held Melchnie. "Are you sure? I do not think that-"

"Brother, I am fine," Orion said as he straightened up. Soundwave picked up Nelchie so as to free up Orion's servos. The sparkling let out a squeak as she found herself suddenly transferred.

 _"Her helm is soft,"_ Soundwave commented after a moment as he pet her helm, the sparklings optics wide. Ariel noted with amusement how the tough and grim mech was now cradling a fragile being with such care.

As they all headed outdoors, Ariel approached Soundwave. "Do you want me to take her?" she asked.

He shook his helm. _"Negative. I have got her. Attend to your mech."_

Despite herself, Ariel smiled as she made her way back to Orion. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am fine," he repeated.

"You never get migraines," she pointed out.

"It happens sometimes," he protested quietly.

"But never like this?" she persisted.

"Ariel," he started. "I am alright. There was a sudden, loud noise in my audio receptors. I cannot explain how, or who was trying to contact me, but it was not harmful. Just bothersome."

Ariel opened her mouth for more questions, but Orion cut in. "What happened with Nelchie?"

She grimaced. "She...got out. I did not notice until I was getting ready to leave. Truth be told, I am not sure for how long she was gone." She was embarrassed that she had even managed to lose the sparkling in the first place.

"I must not have been long, as she was not in much distress," he said.

Ariel sighed. "Actually, there is something you must know." She told him about the feelings of pain Nelchie had sent her, and the dark, unwanted feeling. She explained how it had tried to pull at Nelchie, dragging her away. There were many things Ariel was grateful for when it came to the bond between them and the sparklings. She enjoyed feeling their excitement and wonder. It alerted her when they needed her, or when they were in pain.

"Is there some unseen force attacking them?" she asked when she was done with her explanation. "Are they in danger?"

Orion was silent. "I am not sure. I will have to mention that to Alpha Trion when we meet up again."

Ariel nodded before striding forward to steal back Nelchie from Soundwave. "You, young femme, are in big trouble," she scolded. She stopped for a moment as Nelchie cuddled up to her, her optics gazing up at her. "No," Ariel said firmly. "You are not out of this yet." Though her resolve was cracking when Nelchie let out another pitiful whine.

"Give it up Ariel," Megatronus said, taking Lechnie from Orion. "She's got you wrapped around her tiny servos."

Ariel glared. "Don't deny that you are any better."

"I find them...interesting," he said, smiling at Lechnie. The taller sparkling only cocked his helm, staring at Megatronus with knowing optics. "He has your look," he commented to Orion.

Orion frowned. "My look?"

"He is observant when it comes to the safety of his siblings," Megatronus said. "He seems to be a thinker, watching everything with clear optics."

Orion grinned. "Sentimental, much?"

"Oh, hush," he said.

They approached a building on the far side of the town. It happened to be the same one that Orion and Ariel had gone to with Jazz when they had tried to avoid the attackers. Orion could not help but look around cautiously as they made their way indoors. Ariel slid into the back booth with Orion, while Megatronus and Soundwave were on the other side. But the fact that Soundwave still remained watchful did little to ease Orion's worries. Over the years, he had gotten to know Soundwave. He could tell when Soundwave was expecting an attack. This time, however, he seemed to simply remain silent, his presence a warning to unwelcome outsiders.

"And what is the reason for you dropping by?" Ariel asked, leaning in as she kept a watchful optic on the sparklings. So even she could tell there was more to Megatronus's visit.

He said nothing as their drinks were served, his movements calm, yet his gaze intense. "The Council has agreed to see us."

Orion's spark gave a jolt. "Really?" he demanded. Beside him, Ariel blinked in shock.

Megatronus nodded. "Our movement has caught their attention, as has the many outspoken cries on Cybertron."

Even though he had played a major part in Megatronus's movement for Cybertron, Orion still could not believe that many others were rallying up behind them. All their planning, speeches and movements meant something. "When?" was all he could ask.

"In a deca-cycle," Megatronus replied.

Ariel frowned. "So soon?"

"They want to catch us off guard," he said. "This is how they work in politics. The same with those riots. You know, the ones we are 'responsible' for?"

Orion nodded, feeling a spark of anger at the corruption in their Council. They had attempted to brand Megatronus as a terrorist by staging riots all across the city. So far, they had been harmless; such as broken windows, small fires and raided stores. Soundwave had traced the background checks of the troublemakers and had revealed that they were nothing more then payed off Cybertronians. But, that was not what the Council told anyone these days. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Megatronus pointed at him. "You are coming as well. You have influenced me as much as I have influenced you. Not to mention, the Council requested your presence as well."

Ariel's frown deepened. "Why would they request Orion?"

"The Council has kept a sharp optic on me and who I deal with," Megatronus said. Mainly, they were watching. There were certain things Orion never told Ariel; such as the attempts on Megatronus's life. He did not need to worry her. But, he wondered just how long it would take for her to figure out about the threats.

"Besides," Megatronus said, leaning back. "I would not have it anyother way." He looked at Orion. "We are going to spark a great change, my brother. One way, or another."

Sudden squeaking caught their attention, and all optics were drawn to Nelchie who was jumping up and down excitedly. Orion briefly wondered if she could understand what was being said. Soundwave poked at the sparkling. "Is she in distress?"

Ariel frowned, shaking her helm. "No, I do not think so."

Soundwave scooped up the little sparkling, cradling Nelchie. The sight of the silent gladiator holding such a fragile being caught Orion by surprise, causing him to blink. His amusement grew when Nelchie started batting at Soundwave's servos, almost as if she were playing with him. "You gladiators are all the same," Ariel said with a grin.

Megatronus snorted. "That may be."

They did not say much else. The news had been given, and Orion's spark thrummed with the very idea of making a change. As he and Ariel walked, he found himself lost in thought.

"You will be careful, right?"

Orion looked down at Ariel, who had stayed close at his side. "Of course I will," he answered.

She nodded, though her gaze was still troubled. "This...what you are doing. It is important, Orion. It is inspiring hope and exposing corruption."

Orion would have also pointed out that Ariel had played a major role in Megatronus's movement as well. She was not one to sit idly by while others did the heavy lifting. She was not raised that way. "But, I feel as if it will not be easy," she said, struggling to find the right words. "I just…" She sighed in defeat. "Just stay safe."

Orion smiled at her. "I will. Megatronus is with me. Nothing will happen to the two of us." At this moment, staring into her bright optics that seemed to possess a different color that he could get lost in, he found himself wanting to say more. She was important to him as well, and he thanked Primus everyday for allowing them to meet.

But the sparklings were impatiently tapping him, wanting to go inside, and Ariel had already kissed their little helms goodbye. She looked at him with a smile, taking a step back. The sparklings squeaked, reaching for Ariel, causing the femme to raise an optic ridge.

"I suppose they are not ready for you to leave," he said. Neither am I, he thought.

Ariel glanced back at the sparklings, before grinning. "Oh, you needy little scraplets," she scolded.

Yes, he thought. Needy indeed.

* * *

He had not been expecting for Ariel to stay longer, though he was not complaining. But, the sparklings were demanding their complete attention. It made Orion wonder if there was something wrong with them if they wanted to be held so much. But those thoughts were soon dashed when the sparklings decided to play with his computer.

"Just when I think I am starting to understand them, they throw me for a loop," he commented, watching as the sparklings hopped on the keys of his computer.

Ariel hummed as she leaned into him. "Well, they do seem like curious beings."

He nodded in agreement, but said nothing else. He was content with the special femme at his side, watching as the sparklings played around. Ariel stirred a bit. "Orion?" she started, leaning towards the sparklings. "What are they doing?"

Orion frowned, glancing at the screen as symbols began to form. No, not just symbols. Words.

 _"Hello Orion Pax."_

Awe and wonder filled his spark as he gazed at the simple greeting the sparklings had spelled out. They were now looking up at him with earnest expressions. "Lechnie?" he said softly, looking at the older sparkling.

The sparkling stared up at him, pleadingly. "T'o't," he said.

"Can you understand us?" he asked rapidly, excited. "Primus! You can understand us!"

"Orion," Ariel said gently. "I do not think they can understand us to that extent."

And like that, a wave of disappointment came over him. He looked back at the sparklings, who were staring up at him with hope. He straightened up, looking at the screen with the simple words, filled with determination.

* * *

"What am I to do?" he asked finally.

Alpha Trion just hummed as he sorted through an odd assortment of gadgets. "First," he said simply. "We are to introduce ourselves." He glanced over at the sleepy sparklings in Orion's arms. "Have they been any more pain?"

He glanced at the sparklings, all three huddling near his spark chamber. There had been a close call with Melchnie, who had awoken in pain. Since then, Orion just carried them around, not wanting to take any risks.

"What is that?" he asked, gesturing to the odd machine.

Alpha Trion huffed. "Right now," he grumbled. "It is not working." He whacked the machine. "Piece of scrap," he muttered. He grinned when the machine gurgled to life with a loud 'ding.' "Aha!" he exclaimed.

Orion frowned. "And what does it do?"

"This will allow you to communicate with the sparklings," Alpha Trion said simply. "I am curious about those drawings the little femme has done. It does not bode well for us." He paused. "There are questions that need to be answered, and while this machine will not allow you to understand them, it is a start."

Orion's optics widened. "Fascinating," he said. "Where did you get it?"

Alpha Trion shrugged. "My brother was very talented in this department." He said no more as he pushed the machine forward. Orion stepped forward, staring at the odd device. He gently placed the sparklings down, making sure they were comfortable before typing into the machine. A series of beeping and blurs came out, to which Orion could understand was being translated as, **"Hello?"**

He stopped, noticing the stunned look on Melchnie's face. **"Can you understand me?"** he typed in.

Melchnie's exciting squeaks were a very positive response. But just to be sure, he typed in, **"You can understand me?"**

Melchnie nodded slowly, and Orion sighed. If this was the only way to communicate with the sparklings, then so be it. "Let me try something," Alpha Trion said, stepping forward. **"Your artistic designs, are you trying to tell us something?"**

Orion frowned. He wouldn't have thought about asking something like that. But his mentor did have a point. Those paintings were odd, and the sparklings were persistent about showing them the drawings. They had to be careful to ask only questions that could be answered with a simple 'yes' or 'no.' At times, he could sense the growing frustration and the feeling of helplessness the sparklings were feeling. He sent soothing, calm waves of comfort to them, easing their worries. But he could tell they were trying to get a message across, a message that could not be told in a simple wording.

"I am worried about their health," Orion said after a while. "They seem to be growing weaker every day."

Alpha Trion nodded. "I share your concerns. Have you thought that there might be something in the air that could be harming them? They are, after all, from a different planet."

The unspoken comment was, if they were from a different planet, then they must be sent back. The thought was depressing to Orion. But if it meant the sparklings would live, then he would gladly see them off. But that did not ease the pain of the sudden void he was feeling. A void that the sparklings were currently filling.

He was so lost in thought, that he had missed the message Alpha Trion was asking the sparklings through the machine. "Alright," Alpha Trion said, getting up. "Gather the little ones, Orion. We are going on a trip."

Orion blinked, startled. "What?"

He gestured to Nelchie. "Our little guide is going to show us where they came from."

Orion frowned as he gently picked up the sparklings. "Where they came from? You mean their planet?" He stared at Nelchie, wondering just what Alpha Trion meant by 'guide.'

Alpha Trion snorted as they left the rooms. "Of course not. I do not think they would even be able to show us what system they came from in the vastness of space. But, I have a theory."

Orion's frown deepened. He was well aware that Alpha Trion's 'theories' turned out right...most of the time. But what shocked him the most was that his mentor just up and left his work for a simple stroll. The sparklings were just as confused as him, chattering amongst themselves. But Nelchie watched everything with wide optics.

Once outside, Nelchie started pointing in the direction of a building not too far from the Iacon Hall of Records. "Ah, the science laboratory," Alpha Trion said. "I had a feeling."

Orion adjusted his hold on the sparklings. "I feeling?"

"Yes, a feeling." That was the only answer he got out of his mentor as they made their way to the building.

* * *

Wheeljack did not stop laughing, despite the glare Shockwave was sending him. "So these were the little bugs that attacked you," the mech chortled, clapping Shockwave on the arm. "Ha! They look adorable!"

"They wielded a strange chemical substance that left me momentarily blind," Shockwave said stiffly. He glared at the sparklings, or, Orion assumed he was glaring. One could never tell with Shockwave.

Alpha Trion coughed. "Yes, well. Moving on from that. Do you think you would be able to do it?"

Wheeljack frowned. "You want us to build some sorta space bridge, right?"

"Right," Alpha Trion nodded.

"And you want us to keep it from the Council?" Wheeljack continued.

Alpha Trion raised an optic ridge. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all!" Wheeljack chirped with a grin. "Shockwave and I will get started on it right away."

"The construction of a space bridge is not going to go unnoticed," Shockwave pointed out. "From what you have described, it will take time that the sparklings do not have."

Alpha Trion grinned. "Then it will be a ground bridge. I already know for a fact that Megatronus has one already constructed, right?"

That caught Orion's attention, as he stared at his mentor. Megatronus didn't mention anything like that. Why would he need a ground bridge? How had he even managed to obtain one?

"I think that should cover it," he heard Alpha Trion say. "We will come here to check on your progress." He stared at the two mechs, his gaze growing hard. "Secrecy is needed, my good friends. Am I clear?"

Wheeljack nodded. "Totally. By the way, what are with these designs?" he asked, gesturing to the datapad Alpha Trion had given him. "You don't exactly see this type of stuff in a ground bridge."

"They are a needed addition," Alpha Trion said simply, escorting Orion out of the building, despite the younger mech's reluctance. "Do not leave anything out."

"Sir," Orion started as he followed after his mentor. "May I inquire what is going on?"

"Nope," Alpha Trion said.

Orion frowned, distinctly hearing Megatronus's voice in his head telling him not to take that as an answer. "With all due respect, I believe I have the right to know as this concerns my sparklings well-being." He did not raise his voice, but he was firm, leaving no room for argument. Already, he was coming up with more ways to get information out of the older mech.

Alpha Trion glanced at him with a knowing expression. "Orion," he said suddenly, and for the first time in forever, Orion felt as if that name was not his own. Alpha Trion's optics were heavy with too many emotions to read. He thought he saw a flicker of hurt and dread, but the look was gone in a flash. "Be ready, and stay watchful." And he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"This will allow me to communicate with them?" Ariel asked, excitement in her voice as she observed the machine in front of her. Instead of returning home straight away from her business trip, she had dropped by to see the sparklings.

Orion nodded as he set the machine up. "Yes. But be sure to keep your questions in the 'yes' or 'no' range." He glanced over and saw Ariel wringing her servos nervously. "Are you nervous?" he asked teasingly.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I am just wondering what I should say to them."

"Start by introducing yourself," he said simply, nodding toward the machine. Alpha Trion and he had visited Shockwave and Wheeljack many times, going over the improvements of the ground bridge, over the past few days. Though it was never really revealed to him just what was going on, and it frustrated him to no end.

Ariel took in a deep breath before typing quickly. **"Hello? My designation is Ariel and I am a librarian at the Iacon Hall of Records."** She glanced at Orion with a frown as the sparklings began chatting amongst themselves excitedly.

He nodded to her. "Now ask them a question," he said.

She frowned before quickly typing. Orion was content to just sit back and watch, noting the determination in how Ariel worked. He could feel the amazement radiating from the sparklings, all three staring up at Ariel. He also noticed how Melchnie seemed to be the one who relayed what he was hearing to his siblings. Orion frowned, finding that bit of information interesting. What prevented Lechnie and Nelchie from understanding the messages?

After a while, Ariel was just content to listen and watch Nelchie yammer on, no doubt explaining something to them. The two Cybertronians, however, were just content watching the sparkling.

* * *

"Oh great," Chromia snorted. "You brought the pets."

Ariel swatted at her sister's pedes, pushing them off the seat. "Sparklings, Chromia," she corrected. "Not pets."

Chromia got up to take a closer look at the sparklings, shifting Arcee who was just waking up in her arms. "They're so tiny!" she exclaimed as Ariel set them down on the small table.

She nodded. "I know. Can you keep an optic on them? I'll take care of Arcee."

Chromia looked up. "I can feed her," she protested.

Ariel shook her helm as she gently took her younger sister from the blue femme. "You have had her all day. I believe it is my turn to spend some time with her." She inwardly smiled, knowing that Chromia felt uncomfortable around the smaller sparklings, but her sister would be fine.

"Come on little one," she cooed to Arcee, who gurgled up at Ariel. "You know what time it is. Time for your yucky formula."

Yucky formula was right. It was never Arcee's favorite time of the day. Though the helpful fluids in the formula gave off an awful taste, they were supposed to strengthen her structure. Through the bond, she could feel Chromia's unease in the other room. She chuckled, setting the empty formula bottle down. "Let's go rescue Mia from the scary sparklings, huh?" she said to a sleepy Arcee.

The atmosphere in the room was relaxed as Chromia held Arcee while Ariel held the other three sparklings. They were all content with just sitting in silence. But, there was something off that Ariel could not place. She cocked her helm. The feeling was not coming from the sparklings. She followed the mental thread before touching Chromia's mind.

Chromia glanced at her before picking up a datapad. "You will want to see this," she said, handing it over to Ariel.

Ariel frowned when she glanced at the datapad, images of a burning building and running Cybertronians filling the screen. Speculations were already being thrown out, most revolving around mechs connected to Megatronus. Ariel frowned in disgust as she read the article. While she never really agreed with Megatronus's way of approaching certain situations, she knew he would never stage an attack such as this.

She noted that this was a bit extreme for the Council to perform. Did they really value the lives of their citizens so little that they would be so willing to sacrifice them to frame one mech? She dropped the datapad, intending to look at it later. For now, she just held the sparklings close to her spark, the warmth of her sisters calming her and reminding her what she was helping Megatronus for.


	5. Chapter 5

The pain exploded in Orion's helm, knocking all the sense out of him. He fell to the ground, blinking as he tried to regain his senses. He could feel the sparklings fear, and he tried to scramble up to his pedes. He could not stay down. Doing so would doom the sparklings to these thugs who jumped him.

But another bash to his helm left him descending into darkness. Blissful darkness. A part of him was confused. Why was he even trying to stay awake? But his reason was important, that much he knew. He could only groan as his attackers dragged him away. Away from the sparklings, and away from safety.

* * *

Voices could be heard as he was jostled around. Someone was carrying him. Their spark signature was familiar, and it was comforting. Or it was, until he felt all the anger coming from the Cybertronian.

But the anger was not directed at him. It was directed at someone else. It was an enger that Orion had never felt before. And it was an anger that was honed for strength.

The lighting in the room was dim. Orion blinked his optics as he was put down on a cold berth. Someone was hovering over him, both he thought he recognized. Their voices...he knew their voices.

"Megatronus," he said suddenly, fighting back the wave of dizziness. There was something important. Something that must be recovered. "The sparklings," he said finally. "Find them."

"Rest Orion," Ratchet said. Ratchet? When had he come? "I need to see if there was any permanent damage to your helm."

Darkness was coming for him again, and it was hard to stay awake. He could feel the fear and desperation that was not his own. The sparklings! They could not be separated from him for long. Especially Melchnie. They were afraid. Afraid for him.

"The...sparklings," he mumbled, desperate. "Please."

* * *

Megatronus was incensed.

He had never truly been angry. Not like this. But this was a different kind of rage.

He had felt his brother's pain. He had felt it as if it was his own. Soundwave had informed him not a moment later that something had happened to Orion.

He had torn through the Cybertronians who were dragging Orion's unconscious body. His expression was unreadable, his sword tearing through the spark of the last thug. They died too quickly. The rage he felt was guiding his moves and directing his punches.

Then, his brother had the audacity to put himself in more danger to remind him of the missing sparklings.

The sparklings. Right.

That was why he was here.

The area was dark and dirty as he made his way through. He kept his senses alert, careful that he did not accidentally step on the sparklings. The desperation and pleas his brother had sent remained fresh in his mind.

He thought he heard the distinct clammering sound, probably pests, but he headed in the direction of the pipe poking out of a wall. Kneeling down, he looked inside to see three familiar forms huddling together. Relief flooded through him, which he found unexpected. He had only seen these sparklings for brief moments. But they were important to Orion, and that was what mattered.

He reached in, scooping them up and hoping he did not harm them with his sharp servos. Standing up and glancing at them to make sure they did not sustain any injuries, he concluded that they were all right. After a moment of hesitation, he brought them up close to his spark, just as he had seen Orion do. He inwardly winced, hoping they would not infect him.

He strode down the streets, taking great satisfaction that the shady Cybertronians in the area were giving him space. They had no doubt witnessed his fight with those assassins who dared to harm Orion.

Good, let them grovel in their fear.

"Megatronus," Barricade said, coming forward, his optics averted. "We have caught the escapee."

Megatronus frowned. During his fight, one of the assassin's had fled. He would have pursued after the coward, but Orion had been bleeding out, and he would not leave his brother behind where he was vulnerable to another attack.

He nodded. "Good. Find out who sent him." He looked at Barricade. "Handle the interrogation with effectiveness."

Barricade grinned. "We can be effective."

"See to it that you are," he said, walking away without another word. He held the sparklings closer to his spark, his mood and stance staying the same even when he arrived back at Orion's home.

Ratchet had not moved from his position, and Orion had yet to awaken again. He could not read the medic's expression, as all doctors tend to give off emotionless attitudes when tending to patients.

He came closer, noticing how his brother's face seemed relaxed, yet his servos were loosely clenched into fists, as if he was trying to hold onto something. The small gash in his helm had been cleaned up, and the dents on his body had been patched up. Ratchet certainly hadn't wasted time.

He went to set the sparklings down on the nearby table. The small one with the odd, pink hair was making him uneasy with all her chatter.

"I had once told Orion that for the safety of the sparklings that they are to be held," Ratchet spoke up. "And since he is indisposed at the moment, you will have to take care of them."

Megatronus glared at Ratchet as he picked the sparklings back up, holding them at a distance. Ratchet happened to look up, narrowing his optics. The medic stomped over, adjusting Megatronus's grip so that he was forced to hold them in such a position to where they were closer to his spark. Megatronus recoiled, his optics widening. "What are you-?"

"The warmth of a spark signature does them good," Ratchet said, striding back to Orion.

He refused to look at the sparklings who were cuddling with him, and instead focused on Orion. He was grateful he had been able to contact Ratchet. He did not trust medics, and he really didn't trust Ratchet, despite how close Orion was with him. But he was the only one who Megatronus felt wouldn't harm Orion when he was in such a vulnerable position.

"You will fall asleep on your pedes like that," Ratchet said after a moment. "And you will harm the sparklings if you drop, or fall on them."

He took the suggested hint, and reluctantly sat down, trying not to disturb the sparklings. He happened to glance down and noticed that the larger sparkling was still awake, despite the fact that his younger siblings were curled up. "Go to sleep," he ordered gruffly, only to receive a confused look.

"He'll understand you with that machine," Ratchet said, pointing to odd looking contraption. "And he is a sparkling, not a worker. So be nice."

Megatronus stared at the strange machine, recognizing it as one that would be used to send out easily decrypted codes. The sparklings could understand this? Well, if so, then they must be smarter than he thought. He pushed the thought away as he typed in a quick message. " **You're safe. Go to sleep."**

The sparkling's response was immediate, as he laid down and tried to get comfortable, making sure not to disturb the others. Megatronus sighed before gently pushing all three sparklings close to his spark.

* * *

"This is a sight I never thought I would see."

Megatronus's optics snapped open to see a grinning Orion Pax. He was sitting up, and the mirth in his optics rang instant warning bells for him.

"What?" he demanded. It was then he realized that he was still cradling the sparklings, the smaller one who was now clinging to one of his fingers. The expressions on their tiny faces were one of content and bliss. "Yeah, well," he grumbled. "It won't be happening again."

"Of course not," Orion said quickly.

Megatronus's optics narrowed. "Where's the little drone?"

Orion blinked innocently. "What drone?"

"The one that no doubt had the image of this," he nodded at the sparklings with a grimace. "To preserve the memory." A memory he was going to get rid of.

Orion hummed. "You will have to ask Ariel."

"Orion Pax!"

"Your sudden increase in volume is hurting my delicate helm," Orion said simply.

"Delicate my pede," he grumbled, sitting back. One of the sparklings let out a protested squeak, to which he adjusted his hold in an effort to make them more comfortable. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"A few hours," he replied. The fact that his sentence was so short caused Megatronus to raise an optic ridge.

"What were you doing out there?" he asked, looking up at Orion.

Orion shifted. "The sparklings had run out of fuel and fluids."

"So you decided to head out," he commented.

Orion frowned. "I was not aware that I could not head out alone."

"Not anymore," Megatronus said. "Things have changed, Orion. The Council wants us silenced. And they will not hesitate to use less civilized terms."

Orion's optics narrowed. "They use fear and intimidation to keep those like us in check."

"For good reason! And they will not stop with just that, Orion," Megatronus argued. "If I had not gotten there, you would have been dead." Blunt, and simple. That is how he had to deliver it to Orion. Until the Council was dealt with, strolling the streets was no longer as safe as it once was. Not for them.

Orion shot him a curious look. "How did you know where to look for me?"

"I could feel you through the bond," he answered swiftly. "Your pain and fear was as if it was my own. It was easier for me to track. The sight of those mechs, ready to beat you to death, was enough to send me into a rage." He would rather have Orion question him on how he dealt with the attackers, then question him on how he had managed to find him so quickly. There was no need to tell him that they had been surveillancing Orion and his companions for safety.

The sparklings were starting to stir awake, and the room was filled with their excited chirps when they saw Orion. They reached for him, and the red mech happily picked them up. Though Megatronus could see the thoughtful look in his optics, his gaze drawn as he was no doubt dwelling on something.

Ratchet entered the home moments later, carrying his med kit. "Good," he said to Orion. "You are up. Though I would insist that you take it easy." He shot a glare at Megatronus. "And you," he growled. "All this secrecy is raising enough questions as it is. I don't understand why I could not take Orion to the medbay, where he would have been properly treated. Not to mention, I had to get more supplies!"

"Thank you for your help, Ratchet," Orion cut in. "But I think I must be going. I am late as it is."

Both Ratchet and Megatronus blinked. "Late?" Ratchet sputtered. "Late for what?"

"I need to get to the archives," he stated.

"No," Megatronus said.

"Absolutely not," Ratchet ordered. "You need to take it easy, not work!"

"You do not just receive a day off for situations like this," Orion said firmly. "If you are functioning, you are working."

"I can see you are not functioning properly right now," Ratchet huffed. "Seeing as you are determined to ignore your health." He rubbed his helm. "This better not become a regular thing."

Orion took one step forward, only to be stopped by a warning glare from Megatronus. "Take one more step, Orion Pax, and I will nail you to the wall."

Orion raised an optic ridge, unimpressed. "And how would that be helpful to my health?"

Megatronus threw his servos up in frustration, glaring at the stubborn mech. He reached over and quickly typed on the machine, shooting the sparklings a look. " **Your father is going to be** **the death of** **me with all his stubbornness."**

Orion shrugged, ignoring them both as he walked out. "Don't walk through that door!" Megatronus called out. "Quick, Ratchet, get the tranquilizar."

Orion broke out into a run.

* * *

"I agree with Megatronus on this," Ariel huffed, shooting him a look.

Orion sighed. "Of course you would."

"Orion! You were attacked! You shouldn't be walking around as if nothing is wrong."

"Because nothing is wrong," he said simply. "Besides, there are other things I need to take care of,"

Ariel frowned, her face unusually grave. "Has Alpha Trion found out anything?"

Orion hesitated, his optics flickering around. "Nothing of use yet," He lightly touched her arm. "I'll talk to you later."

Ariel frowned once again when he handed the sparklings to her. He had his suspicions that he was being watched. But whether they were friendly or not had remained a mystery. Until now.

He was not ready to come to any firm conclusions yet, but he knew for a fact that any type of bond would not allow the two individuals to find each other, no matter how strong it was. Megatronus would be able to feel his pain, but he would not be able to find him.

He did not know if he felt angered, or just grateful. He was grateful that Megatronus had been able to find him in the first place, as his arrival had no doubt saved his life. But why would he be placed under such surveillance?

"Ah, Orion," Alpha Trion said. "How are the sparklings?"

"They are doing well, for now," he answered.

Alpha Trion frowned, looking up from his work. "For now?" he echoed.

Orion hesitated. "I fear that their migraines are only getting worse, and there is only so much that Ariel and I can do."

Alpha Trion looked thoughtful. "I will have to inform Shockwave and Wheeljack to speed along the project then."

Orion approached the desk the older mech was at, intending to get some answers. "What is the purpose of the ground bridge?"

"If built and designed right, it can be used to send them back home," Alpha Trion said after a moment of silence.

The words crashed on Orion, so much so, that he felt the dull ache in the back of his helm pulse. He winced. "Send them home? How?"

"By using a bit of ancient knowledge that must not leave this room," Alpha Trion said simply. "I have been following the construction of the ground bridge and am pleased with how it is coming along."

Orion blinked. "I was not aware that a ground bridge could be used in such a way. What changed?"

"Well it doesn't have to be complicated," Alpha Trion huffed. "You just need to know what you are working with and have the right tools. Which, fortunately, we do."

"What of the drawings?"

Alpha Trion's frown deepened. "That...is what disturbs me," he said. Orion waited for more, but he received no more answers. He was ready to ask another question, when a fellow archivist called for his attention. He glanced back at Alpha Trion, promising himself that he was not done with his mentor.

* * *

"Perfect," Ariel huffed as she settled down next to Orion. "But it's a good reason to catch up on some work."

Orion couldn't help but grin as the sparklings situated themselves on his lap, all three of them chatting excitedly.

The acid rain had come out of nowhere, and for the time being, everyone was stuck indoors. Ariel and Orion were currently huddled in a corner, their backs against the wall. As the storm increased, it was soon evident that nobody was leaving for the night. He had at first worried that the storm would frighten the sparklings, but they seemed fine with him and Ariel near.

"We might have found a way to bring the sparklings home," he whispered to Ariel.

Ariel looked at him. "You have?" she asked, her tone hushed. He could tell she was wondering why he was being so silent, but she understood that he wouldn't do it without a good reason. Though she did frown at him, her optics worried.

"I think I am being followed," he answered her silent, concerned question.

Her optics widened slightly. "By who? The Council?"

He hesitated. "I am not sure."

He could see her pondering the hidden meaning behind his words, her servos clenching. She leaned into him, tilting her helm. "Friendly?"

He frowned, considering her question on whether or not his stalkers were friendly. "Maybe." He had no reason to doubt his brother, but he did doubt the company he kept.

"You found a way to get the sparklings home?" she asked after a moment.

"I am not sure. Alpha Trion would not say anything else. But he knows more about the drawings then he lets on."

Ariel frowned. "Well of course he would. Those paintings are important to the sparklings for whatever reason." She straightened up slightly as an idea hit her. "Do you think their home is being invaded?"

His spark twisted. It would explain the drawings Nelchie had shown them. But what bothered him were the similarities between the two battling mechs in her pictures. He knew them, or at least, he knew one of them.

"It's possible," he said. But if that was the case, was it even safe to send the sparklings back?

* * *

"Well look at you," Ariel said with glee, nudging Megatronus as he kept an eye on the splashing sparklings in the water. Megatronus only grunted, his optics firmly set on the sparklings. He dragged a giggling Nelchie in the water, who was splashing at her siblings. Ariel's grin only grew as she shifted her hold on Arcee.

"It is good to see you again, little one," Orion said as he took Arcee from Ariel. The young sparkling kicked her tiny pedes as he tickled her chin, watching in delight as she purred. He looked up at Ariel. "How has she been?"

She shrugged, though he could see the sudden stiffness in her shoulders. "She's...been better."

He frowned, worried. "What do you mean?"

"She hasn't gotten worse," she said quickly. "But her spark hasn't gotten any stronger. I don't want her to be dependant on being near my spark. That would limit her in life."

Arcee let out a yowl when Orion had stopped paying attention to her, kicking her pedes. "Well," he said. "She's hardly helpless."

She grinned. "I lost my side of the berth because of her." She nodded in Megatronus's direction. "And what's his story?"

Orion grinned and told Ariel how Megatronus's untimely arrival interrupted the sparklings little swim, and how he had been forced to help Orion watch after them. "He's taken to it rather well," he said.

"Orion!" Megatronus exclaimed suddenly. "The sparkling needs you."

"I'm a little busy," Orion said, nodding to a slumbering Arcee.

Megatronus narrowed his optics. "Of course you are," he muttered, picking up a wet Nelchie. The sparkling sighed as she cuddled next to his spark, closing her optics. Megatronus recoiled, hastily dumping her in Ariel's arms. Ariel just chuckled as she picked up the other two sparklings.

"So soon?" she heard Orion ask Megatronus suddenly.

She looked up, confused. "So soon what?" she asked.

"We are to meet the Council in three days," Megatronus said stiffly.

Ariel's spark nearly stilled. "And that is good, right?"

Megatronus gave Orion a look. "We shall see." With that, he strode out of the home, everything so abrupt that it left Ariel blinking in surprise.

"Orion?" she asked softly.

He sighed. "I don't know, Ariel." He seemed lost, confused even.

"Know what?" she asked, coming forward.

"I am questioning his motives." The answer came out pained and rushed. To doubt your spark-sibling was never a pleasant feeling, and it was one she hope to never have.

"This is not the first time either," he continued. "I know he started out with the right mindset." He stopped, avoiding her gaze.

"Is this about the attack?" she asked, thinking back to when Orion had been jumped.

"That, and others."

She looked up sharply. "Others?" she demanded.

"Not other attacks," he said quickly. "Other...moments. I have been second guessing his intentions."

She considered her words carefully. "So what prompted this?"

"Violence is not the only way to achieve peace," he said. "Megatronus sees things a bit differently."

She thought back to her conversation with Orion during that storm, and unpleasant feeling growing. "Do you think he is spying on you?" She could not help but look around, as if expecting to see a hovering drone.

"I do not think he has been watching me to such an extent," Orion said, noticing her glances. "But if I am wrong, then I did not know my brother as well as I thought."

* * *

Alpha Trion hummed thoughtfully as he regarded the ground bridge before him. There was nothing more to do, but add the relic he had kept away from the scientists.

But now, it was just him, alone in the quiet room, with nothing but anticipation, and worry.

He studied the sword in his servos. The one that belonged to his brother, its energy humming at his touch. The very same one that was wielded in battle, its name engraved in history from so long ago that it had faded into legend.

And now collecting dust in a hidden compartment.

Alpha Trion strode forward, going through his calculations very carefully. This was not his first attempt, and he was aware that his absence at the Hall of Records would not go unnoticed for long. But delaying was not a good idea, of that much he was certain.

He plunged Rhisling into the slot that had been reserved for the sword, the energy spiking and flooding the room. The ground bridge hummed to life, sparking and hissing. Small objects were pulled toward the portal as the force of Time made a grab at anything in its way.

He pulled the sword out quickly, nodding in satisfaction, a grin coming on his now ancient features. Phase One was finally successful. Now onto Phase Two; finding the right timeframe.

* * *

The uneasy feeling would not go away in the days that followed, and it accompanied her throughout the walk home. She had wanted to attend the Council meeting with Orion and Megatronus, just to be a witness, but she could not bring the sparklings in. Being separated from them for so long was out of the question.

"Girl, relax," Chromia said from her spot on the seats.

"Really, Mia," Moonracer said, shooting the blue femme a glare. "Don't deny you aren't worried for Ironhide as well."

"It's just a meeting, and Ironhide is going in as moral support," Chromia said.

"Moral support, or backup?" Ariel couldn't help but say, looking up.

"Shockwave wouldn't say much about the matter," Red Alert said after a moment of silence.

"Shockwave doesn't say much anyway," Firestar said with a grin.

"Around you, maybe," Red Alert replied calmly as she bounced Arcee on her knee.

Ariel frowned, interested. "Shockwave is attending the meeting?"

Red Alert nodded. "It was implied in on of our conversations."

Ariel knew that Barricade and Soundwave would be attending, and it made sense that Shockwave would go as well. But, Orion had made a comment that Soundwave was bringing all his minicons as well. She pushed the thought away. Soundwave had been with Megatronus from the start, the same with Barricade. Shockwave was just as involved in the cause Megatronus was fighting for as anyone else. So of course they would go.

But why did Ironhide, Inferno, Jazz, Bonechrusher and Ratchet feel like they had to go?

"The meeting will be done before we know it, and all these little jitters will be nothing and I can sit back and say 'I told you so'," Chromia said, looking at her pink sister.

Ariel shrugged, reaching for the stack of data cards. Pretty soon, everyone was too engrossed in the game to say much except for friendly banter.

"Ha! I win," Chromia said triumphantly, throwing her cards down.

"What!" Firestar exclaimed. "No!" she groaned, throwing her cards down.

"I cannot believe this," Red Alert muttered, staring at her cards as if they had betrayed her.

Chromia grinned, leaning back in her seat. "Believe it," she said.

Firestar's optics narrowed. "Wait a minute," she muttered, grabbing Chromia's arm and pulling out another hidden data chip.

"Mia!" Ariel exclaimed, not at all shocked but still disappointed that her sister had cheated.

Chromia shrugged. "What? Firestar does the same thing."

The red femme gaped at her. "Wha-? I do not!" Then she lunged at Chromia, tackling her to the ground.

Ariel sighed as she lifted her pedes up to avoid the tussling femmes. Red Alert rolled her optics as she continued to play with Arcee. Moonracer, however, was halfway out of her seat and shouting encouragements to Firestar. Nelchie seemed to be cheering as well, jumping up and down, her little squeaks blending in with the sudden noise.

"They're cute," Red Alert said, nodding to the three sparklings on Ariel's lap.

Ariel grinned. "Yeah, they are." Her grin turned into a smirk. "Did Shockwave tell you how he met them?" Orion had told all about the visit to the lab and Shockwave's reaction to the sparklings. It made her wonder what other hidden talents the sparklings had.

Red Alert blinked in surprise. "Shockwave met the sparklings?" She frowned. "No, I don't think he mentioned it. Which is odd."

Ariel sighed innocently. "How illogical for him to have forgotten."

Red Alert's frown deepened. "Shockwave does not forget things like that." She paused. "Or rather, anything for that matter." Her optics gleamed with interest. "Why? What happened?"

Ariel hummed. "Oh no. I think I'll let him tell you." She knew it would be very amusing, knowing how persistent Red Alert could be. Shockwave would not be able to avoid this interrogation, and once Red Alert saw how much he wanted to avoid the subject, her curiosity would only grow.

"Ow!" Chromia exclaimed. "You did that on purpose!" A swift yelp from Firestar caused everyone to look at the sudden heap the two wrestling femmes were in.

"Keep at it, and Ratchet would be more than happy to patch you both up," Red Alert said simply, going back to playing with Arcee.

Chromia glared. "Aren't you a nurse?"

"I'm on break."

"Doesn't that go against you nurses code or something? You know, help the helpless?"

Red Alert shot Chromia a look. "You're hardly helpless."

Ariel ignored the banter as she got down on the ground to pick up the fallen data cards. The three sparklings hitched a ride on her back, and their little pedes caused her to giggle when they touched sensitive spots. Thoughts about the Council were kept at bay in the presence of her femme friends, and she wished for a moment that it could stay like that.

Pretty soon, the banter came to an end as Red Alert and Moonracer left. Firestar left not too long after.

"You are going?" Ariel asked, getting up from her seat as she watched Chromia head for the door.

Chromia sighed. "Ariel, it is no big deal." She gripped Ariel's arms, guiding her back to the seat. "Rest. You are stressing yourself out with all this thinking." Her expression was firm as she stared her down. "I'll take Arcee with me so that you can get a proper recharge."

"Chromia, I'm fine," she protested, scrambling up. But her sister was already gone. She let out an annoyed huff, flopping down on the seat with a groan. She had put the sparklings in their box, just so they wouldn't wander around and get hurt. She closed her optics, but unpleasant thoughts drifted around in her mind.

The sparklings started squeaking, and she was glad for the sudden distraction. She looked up to meet their urgent expressions. She sighed, reaching for the machine that Orion had given her. " **I'm sorry if I seem a little distracted today,"** she typed. " **I'm worried about Orion and** **Megatronus."** A small part of her was telling her that she should not worry the sparklings with her own troubles. But, Chromia wasn't here, nor was Orion or Red Alert.

" **I shouldn't put my burdens on you, as Chromia says there is nothing to worry about. But I can see in her optics that she is worried too. It wouldn't be hard for the Council to arrest Orion and Megatronus, or for them to have an unfortunate 'accident.' Even if they were accused of a crime they didn't commit, their word against the Council wouldn't get anywhere, as Orion is a clerk and Megatronus is a gladiator."**

Her servo hovered over the machine, uncertain what else to do. She was pulled from her thoughts at the frantic squeaks and shrieks of the sparklings. She got up from her seat to kneel down next to them. She quickly let them out of the box, concerned that they were having another one of those terrible migraines. But Nelchie was holding up a small device. Ariel leaned forward, watching the strange recording. She could hear Nelchie in the video, and she could hear the caution and fear in her voice. She could hear the panic as she called out for someone.

A Cybertronian appeared on the screen with a battle cry, swords out. It was all a blur from there, as Nelchie in the video took off running. An explosion could be heard, before the screen went black.

Ariel clenched the sides of the table, servos shaking. She did not know what she had just seen. There had been a cave, an energon cave. And was it on the sparklings home world? What was energon doing there? She did not recognize that white mech, or the assembly of purple Cybertronians in the cave.

" **Play that again, please,"** she said through the machine, her optics never leaving the small device in Nelchie's servo.

The video was played three times, and each time, Ariel looked at it from a different angle. She kept glancing over at Nelchie, just to reassure herself that the little femme was still there and alive. What kind of world was this? What kind of situation had these sparklings been in?

She sat back, stunned when the video ended. She was about to suggest they replay it, when Nelchie showed her a picture on the device. She frowned, leaning in quickly as Soundwave's image showed up. At first, she thought nothing of it. She had seen the sparklings taking pictures with their little devices before and quickly assumed this was one of them. But then, when had they seen Soundwave? Other then that time at the Iacon Hall of Records, Soundwave had no other contact with the sparklings.

It took her a moment to see the reflection of the three sparklings reflecting off his visor. Their expressions were one of horror. She was not even aware that she had reached for the machine until she heard her own question. " **Is that Soundwave?"**

For some reason, Melchnie's nod caused a feeling of dread to form. " **You knew Soundwave?"**

More nodding.

" **You were afraid of him."** It was not a question, and Melchnie's answer did not change.

" **Was it for a good reason?"** She tried to convince herself that maybe they had simply been startled. But even she knew she was only trying to fool herself.

Sudden, clicking noises caught her attention. She paused, tilting her helm when she realized it was coming from Melchnie. She frowned, wondering what he was doing, when she heard the pattern behind the noise.

It was an SOS.

At that moment, Nelchie showed her an image of a familiar mech. Her frown deepened as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. He looked familiar. But she was certain she had never seen him before…

It was the look in his optics, and the shape of his helm.

She pulled back in shock as Melchnie's SOS signal rang in her audio receptors. She knew that regal, red and blue mech in the image.

"Is Orion in danger?" she demanded out loud, before remembering she needed the machine. " **Is Orion in** **danger?"**

The squeaking and nodding was enough to send her to her pedes. No plan was formed, yet she knew she had to get out and warn Orion. Warn him of what...she'd get to that later.

She was almost out the door when Nelchie started squeaking, her arms outstretched. Ariel hesitated, before striding over and picking up the box the sparklings were in.

She was quick, dodging the Cybertronians in her way. Worry and anxiety increased her speed. But doubt was dragging her down. What if she was overreacting? Maybe she was reading too much into the images. After all, they could mean something else.

Her steps slowed at that thought, and she glanced down at the sparklings. She saw how content they were, with Lenchnie holding them, their faces relieved.

More doubt swirled within. Maybe she should have inquired more about the images. After all, if she was wrong and she barged in in the meeting, she would not only make a fool of herself, but ruin this opportunity Megatronus and Orion had worked so hard for.

"Alpha Trion," she found herself saying. She had not even realized that she had contacted the older mech until she was speaking. "I...I need some guidance."

She could hear his amused laugh. " _Then I will try to offer you guidance, Ariel."_

She hesitated before plunging in with her explanation. "I think the sparklings are warning us about something. They showed me images of Cybertronians wearing battle armor, an energon mine on another world, and...destruction." She winced at the memory of the video of Nelchie running for her life. "I don't know what to do, or if Orion is even in danger. Melchnie was giving me an SOS signal at the same time I saw the image of a mech that I swear looks like Orion." She paused. "I don't know what to do, or what any of this even means."

Surprisingly, Alpha Trion had remained silent, and Ariel grimaced, wondering if she had just sounded like a raving lunatic.

" _Where are you?"_ he asked suddenly.

She looked up. "Approaching the Council."

" _Stay there,_ " he ordered. " _I am coming. You might be onto something."_ And with that, he ended the connection.

Ariel looked up, and at that moment, froze. She saw a blue and black Cybertronian that she recognized from a brief encounter; the memory was nothing but negative. He looked up at her, his blank optics locking on hers. At that moment, both came to a conclusion: Caught.

She was moving before she saw the detonator in Dirge's servos. She was moving before he grinned knowingly, right when he pressed the detonator. She was screaming out a warning, as she threw the box containing the sparklings away from her, and far from the blast. But she could not move to save herself as the blast hit her, sending her flying as pain exploded everywhere. She ceased moving when her entire body shut down.


	6. Chapter 6

The pain exploded all around her, dulling her senses. It hurt too much to think, to do much of anything.

What was the point of even moving? Of bothering to stay and fight? All it would bring was pain. Everything was too hot, painfully hot.

She could feel her spark flickering, and it was that flicker of life that sent waves of pain throughout her body. She couldn't feel her legs, and her one arm was twisted in ways that should not be possible. Whichever arm it was, she could not tell.

Something was crawling on her armor. It was the small, pitter patter of sounds that was too soft in this chaotic world. Small feet were scraping against her damaged body as they scrambled to get up. She still didn't bother moving.

Traces of sounds slipped through, both unfamiliar and familiar.

It hurt. Everything was agony.

Shutting down was bliss.

* * *

From high above, in a palace designed with wealth that overlooked the city below, a mech watched everything with mild interest. Servos folded behind his back, his posture straight, he frowned with careful consideration.

Today was...eventful. Full of surprises. The Council had been prepared for a group of bumbling mechs who would demand equal rights for the lesser Cybertronians, yet with no solid plans as to how they might achieve such rights. Some were even prepared for well educated mechs who did their homework and knew the ins and outs of a court.

What they were not expecting, however, was a Prime.

A Prime who had remained undetected all these years, and who had become acquaintances with a gladiator, of all mechs.

While some saw this as a challenge and quite possibly a threat to all that the Council stood for, others saw it as a way to stir up some necessary change. Nothing drastic, just necessary.

The mech breathed in, before sighing, his gleaming red armor polished and shining in the dull light. While the arrival of a possible Prime was unexpected, he saw it as an advantage. The former clerk was young and inexperienced for council life.

He would need someone to guide him, someone who knew how to maneuver around the treacherous court. The new Prime would need someone trustworthy who would help ease him into his new life.

But to do that, some ties would have to be cut. A Prime could not have attachments.

The mech frowned. This...this could pose as a problem. The former clerk was young and carried a sense of calm around him. But like the gladiator, he possessed a fire within him, if not, more subtle. But it was a spark that would light up if kindled. It was a fire that would consume the Council if he was pushed the wrong way. With the type of company he kept, the results would not be pleasant for both sides.

The mech's face twisted into a thoughtful frown. Ties to a former life were loyalties that would shove the Council aside. That simply would not do.

Ties to a former life would have to be cut off permanently. Some strings would have to be pulled.

A wedge had been formed between the new Prime and the gladiator since the silver mech's outburst and demands before the Council. But it was a wedge that could be healed quickly if it was allowed.

Which, of course, would not happen. Not after today. He was sure of it.

But there were others, like that medic and pink femme and the old archivist. All could be taken care of. All with simple accidents and bribery. But it would have to happen slowly. It couldn't happen all at once. The new Prime would catch on what was going on and that his former life was being targeted.

Politics was a dangerous game. If known how to play right, one might just come out of the match alive.

His office door opened, interrupting his thoughts. The red mech turned to stare at an aid who came forward.

"There's been a bombing," the aid said simply.

He raised an optic ridge. Yes, he had been aware of the bombing. "Survivors?" he asked casually.

"Unknown," came the blunt answer.

"Find them," he ordered. "See to them."

The aid bowed before silently leaving the room.

Sentinel Prime went back to admiring the view, the large and dim office silent. He could see the faint smoke climbing in the distance.

Politics were very messy. But he enjoyed the thrill of it all.

* * *

Alpha Trion shifted the precious femme in his arms. Her weak spark signature fluttered ever so softly in protest to the movement. He glanced down at her battered and damaged frame. Even if he succeeded in stabilizing her, she would never be able to fully recover. She would rely for the rest of her now short life on the help of life support.

The three sparklings were miraculously unharmed, if a bit cut up and dirty. They clung to Ariel like they could keep her from slipping away. Their little faces were wet as liquid pooled out of their strangely colored optics. Their soft squeaks as they spoke pleaded with Ariel escaped their tiny mouths.

When he had arrived, the sight of the sparklings curled up around the unrecognizable femme was alarming. They looked so hopeless, so lost. Yet, the look of joy and relief when they saw him coming changed their entire demeanor. It was as if they expected him to work some miracle.

He ignored the sharp shout from behind, ordering him to stop. Instead, he did the exact opposite, as such an action would call for in this situation. He increased his speed, running smoothly and quickly, doing his best not to jostle the dying femme in his arms.

More Cybertronians were coming. He could not outrun them. He would have to face them.

How unfortunate for his pursuers.

He ducked in between two buildings, not bothering to hide his movements. It wouldn't do him any good to hide. He set Ariel down gently, making sure the sparklings were still there. Their optics were wide, yet determined as they hovered over Ariel's now exposed spark.

The crunch of pedesteps alerted him to the first attacker. He turned around with quick reflexes. His servo was already formed into a fist as it slammed into the seeker's face with a satisfying 'crack.' He didn't bother to pause for a moment as the seeker stumbled back. Alpha Trion attacked with quick, sure punches.

If he had a sword, the odds of this seeker's survival would diminish much faster.

He jabbed forward, plunging his servo into the seeker's neck and ripping it out. The seeker let out a choked scream, his optics wide as the life drained from him too quickly. Alpha Trion grabbed its wings, ripping them as the seeker crumbled to the ground, lifeless.

More mechs flooded toward him, and Alpha Trion met them head on. He could feel the strength of his lineage fill him, the familiar sights and sounds moving him as if he had rehearsed this dozens of times. Which, of course, he hadn't.

He had rehearsed it a thousand times.

Terrified screams punctured through the sounds around him. The sparklings screams. One of the guards had doubled back and was now ready to skewer Ariel's exposed spark. It didn't matter who she was, or that she was wounded. All that mattered was that she was somehow important to Alpha Trion, and the guards were sent to eliminate him. That included those who were with him.

Alpha Trions optics narrowed as he delivered a swift kick to the Cybertronian before turning his attention back to the mech he was currently fighting. His opponent's optics were wide as his attacks became desperate. He knew what was to happen. His life was already cut short.

A shot rang out, and Alpha Trion froze in his attacks for a split second before quickly lashing out with such fury. The two Cybertronians down, he quickly spun around to see the three sparklings and Ariel unharmed with one guard on the ground, dead and with a gaping hole on his chassis.

He didn't give it a moment's thought as he picked Ariel and the sparklings back up and ran off. He didn't bother to wonder what had happened. But he did know the sparklings had something to do with it. He just didn't know how.

* * *

His spark hurt, and his processor was filled with confusion. He needed answers, he needed to find answers. The archivist inside him demanded that he find a piece to this chaotic puzzle.

He stumbled forward, pressing his back against the wall to catch his bearings. This would not do. He needed to evaluate, he needed to think this through. He needed to analyze the situation.

His optics widened. The sparklings. He had felt their pain, felt their terror. Through the bond he now shared with Ariel because of the sparklings he had felt her pain...and how her spark had flickered out so suddenly.

He pushed all thoughts of the Council and this Prime nonsense aside. He found new strength as he pushed himself off the wall. He needed to find them, he needed to find Ariel. Something was wrong, and the Council could go to the Pits of Unicron for all he cared.

His sparklings needed him.

* * *

The building was just in sight and Alpha Trion felt a moment of relief before shoving it away. He was not done yet, he could not let his guard down. He ran into the empty building, stopping for nothing. He knew where to go, and he knew what he had to do.

He barged into the room that contained the operating groundbridge, but he paid it no mind as he set Ariel down. He quickly grabbed what he needed, hooking her up to a couple of machines in an effort to stabilize her. He worked quickly, his mind elsewhere as he set the children down on a nearby table. Thoughts, memories and plans swarmed around him as he worked.

He quickly blocked the door with large objects, knowing that those guards had not been the last group he would be seeing. He did not want to be caught off guard. Never again.

Ariel's spark was still weak, and she had yet to move. But she was somewhat stable. He frowned, continuing his work. She needed to come back online. She needed to come back.

He wondered if he should take that next step, the one he was trying to avoid. Was she ready to step into her role? Was she ready for the upgrade? He looked at her battered and burnt body. Would she even be able to survive the upgrade?

No, he did not think so.

He grimaced at the thought. His servos were tied, and he was stuck. There was only so much he could do with Cybertronian tech, only so much that would take Ariel so far. Either way, she would not survive.

He needed some type of energy. An energy that he did not have as of now. An energy that only existed in one place.

He could only stare at her, his spark torn and lost. It was not his place to look for relics. He was needed here, to guard and guide the leaders that would rise from the ashes of this troubled planet. He was not supposed to galavante around for missing relics. But even now, he could feel the planet groan in pain at the rising destruction.

He could only imagine how destructive it would be in the future.

"Primus," he muttered. "What am I to do?"

 _Wait._

He blinked at the simple answer. Wait? Wait for what? For countless others to die? He glared. "I have been silent and following your wisdom with no clear end in sight," he growled. "Tell me, what more do you want of me?"

 _Wait._

Alpha Trion stared upwards, feeling a sense of helplessness building up. A warning beep from one of the machines caught his attention and he rushed over to stabilize Ariel's failing spark.

Maybe he could just-

 _Wait._

"Alright," he muttered, glaring up at the ceiling. "I'll wait."

A sudden, small noise, a plea, caught his attention, and he glanced over to see the sparklings. Their skin was pale, and they were lying about on the ground, almost as if it was too much for them to even stand. He rushed over to scoop them up in his arms, holding them close to his spark.

The minute he came into contact with them, he felt the wrongness, that mass of nothingness pull away so suddenly at his presence. But it still lingered, it still waited, digging its claws into the children.

He was not the one to chase it away. His spark was wrong, the sparklings were not familiar with his spark. He was not the one they sought. He was not the one who needed to comfort them and it pained his spark that it was that way.

"T'o't," Nelchie whimpered. She reached out her tiny servos, as if searching for the mech she referred to in such a familiar and loving way.

Beside her, Lechnie shivered in response to the name. "T'o't," he squeaked, optics squeezed shut in pain. There was such longing and hurt in their voices for beings so small and so fragile.

Alpha Trion tried to sooth them. "You need not worry, young ones," he said. "You are safe." But the fear they were feeling was not for their own safety. They feared for someone else.

He closed his optics, faintly hearing the steady beeping of the machines hooked up to Ariel. He could feel the life in the three sparklings he held. Their energy signatures flickering, as if they were a small, fragile flame that could be blown out at the slightest touch of air.

They were dying.

The thought was so startling that it nearly sent him reeling. Whatever he was going to do, he would have to act swiftly.

He brought them over to Ariel, hoping the small flicker of life would be enough to comfort the sparklings. He watched as they tried to approach Ariel, their weak, tired legs giving out.

He did not look back as he sprinted over to the groundbridge. He could faintly hear someone trying to get into the room, loud banging and threats coming from the other side. He ignored them all as his servos worked quickly, flying over the controls with speed that he had honed for years.

He looked up with a firm nod, satisfied with his work. The noise outside was getting louder, and he could hear someone giving the order to stand back and away from the doors.

Not good.

He pulled Rhisling, the sword of the Primes, out before running back and scooping the sparklings up. He placed them down in front of the groundbridge as he powered it up, the swirling green and blue lights filling the room.

The sparklings blinked in surprise, staring at the lights. So, they were not startled at all to see an active groundbridge.

Interesting.

But he had no time to ponder on that thought. Not now. Every moment he wasted put these sparklings in danger. If he could not save Ariel, then he could save them.

No matter how much it might hurt them to leave.

Whatever purpose they were here for, whoever sent them, was foolish. Time could not be changed. The pictures had been warnings; warnings that he saw and understood. But the corruption in the Council could not be solved with mere pictures. He doubted it could ever be solved.

But did that mean they were wrong to try? No, probably not. If they had come sooner, or better equipped, then maybe there would have been a chance to alter everything. But that was neither here, or now.

The sparklings all started chattering franticly, realization on their faces. They were smarter then he realized. They tried to scramble back, away from the groundbridge as he plunged Rhisling in. He then strode forward, forcing himself to meet their frantic gazes.

Guilt tugged at his spark at what he was about to do. Orion would be hurt, as would Ariel should she survive. But given time, they would come to understand.

At least, he hoped so.

He gently pushed the sparklings forward, towards the groundbridge. He could feel its unnatural energy try and pull him in, but he held firm. He dared not go any further, should he get pulled in as well.

Melchnie held onto his servo, pleading. His strangely colored optics were full of meaning. They had not completed what they had started.

Lechnie looked at him, his optics filled with hard determination. Alpha Trion met them head on, sorrow clenching at his spark. As hard as this was, he would not be swayed.

Nelchie started screaming at him, some words he recognized as garbled Cybertronian. He inwardly flinched, giving one last push to the sparklings. "Go home, little ones," he said softly. "Return to your family."

He watched as their expressions twisted into one of horror as the groundbridge pulled at them. Their screams of anger and pain echoed in his mind, but he forced himself to watch. The groundbridge sputtered, yet held firm as the three tiny beings went in.

Then they were gone.

He stared at the swirling vortex, not comprehending what he had done. It was only the sounds of the guards trying to batter the door down that snapped him out of his deep and troubled thoughts.

He strode forward, his expression hard as he pulled Rhisling out, the groundbridge snapping shut. He stood, waiting for the door to give.

* * *

Orion ran up the steps, his long strides carrying him far. He could feel the sparklings terror, before their very life force was just...gone.

He did not want to think about what that could mean.

He did not know how he knew where to look. But he did. His search led him to the one place they had no reason to be in.

Yet he did not doubt that was where they were in the lab.

He barged into the building, running as if Unicron was after him. He followed the urgent tug at his spark, despite the fact that he could not feel the sparklings anymore.

He ran down the hallway, halting briefly as he took in the sight of the melted doorway. Someone had tried to break in. And had succeeded.

He stepped over the ruins of the smoking doors, taking in the destruction of the room. Alpha Trion stood in the middle of the room, his shoulders sagging as he clutched a large sword that was dripping with energon. He looked up to meet Orion's gaze, his optics heavy.

It was then Orion noticed the bodies.

Bodies of Cybertronians he did not recognize. They had not gotten very far into the room, their sparks skewered. Some were missing their helms, leaking energon pooling from their wounds.

He could only look up in shock and surprise, though his mentor gave him no explanation for the carnage.

His gaze was drawn to the smoking remains of the groundbridge, dark and void. He staggered forward, only to stop.

"I'm sorry," Alpha Trion said softly, his voice echoing in the suddenly empty and cold room.

It was enough to bring Orion to his knees as he realized what the emptiness in his spark was.


	7. Epilogue

The minute Wheeljack saw her, he knew something was off. Well, not off. Just...familiar. Her black hair and pink pigtails, her spunky attitude and the way she observed him with open curiosity and amazement. It all seemed way too familiar.

But he also saw how she stuck close to the other humans, and how they all looked out for each other. No matter how many times he tried to shake it off, he could not get rid of the feeling that he knew this human from somewhere, somehow. Which was ridiculous, as he had never come to this planet before and there was no way that Miko could have gotten to Cybertron considering their short lifespan and inability to survive in space.

At that moment, Miko let out a squeal of surprise when Bulkhead picked her up. She laughed when her guardian placed her on his shoulder, her smile bright and energetic.

Wheeljack blinked, a memory tugging at his mind. Where had he heard that sound before? Why was it standing out to him all of the sudden?

A long lost memory came back, one of him entering the lab to see Shockwave rubbing at his one optic, moaning and snarling about the little 'vermin' infesting the place. At first, Wheeljack had just laughed at his companion's predicament, especially since they couldn't find the 'vermin' that had damaged Shockwave's optic anywhere.

But a few human weeks later, two mechs came in with three of the 'vermin' Shockwave had insisted were responsible for his temporary blindness. Wheeljack had taken one glance at the sparklings before a wide smile had spread across his features. To think these harmless creatures had attacked Shockwave, the most intimidating and silent mech around.

Thinking about the Con brought a scowl to Wheeljack's face as he was pulled back to the present. As far as he was concerned, the Decepticon scientist could rot for all he cared. The past was history and not worth remembering about what he once had back home. A dead home.

"Are you alright, Wheeljack?" Optimus Prime asked, coming to stand beside the Wrecker.

Wheeljack glanced over at the leader. "Yeah, I'm good. The humans though," he nodded to the three children. "They're tough. Makeshift was one dangerous Con and these kids brushed it off as if it was nothing." Indeed, after Makeshift was dealt with, the boys went back to their weird dancing with Bumblebee while Miko played on her guitar. They seemed perfectly fine despite that one of them had been held hostage by a Decepticon.

Optimus nodded. "They are resilient, as I have come to learn. They have been through much."

Wheeljack finally looked at the leader with a small frown. He could not help but feel like there was something unsaid going on. But he was never good with riddles, and Prime was out of luck if he was trying to get something across to the Wrecker.

He went back to observing the children, Miko especially. Despite being a fragile human, he saw the spark in her, in all of them. A true Wrecker, he couldn't help but think.

* * *

When he had first arrived on this planet, he had been shocked to see the creatures that so resembled his sparklings. He had been stunned into silence, as old memories came rushing back and his spark had started to pulse rather frantically. He had reached out in hope, searching for the bond, despite the pain and ache he was feeling. But just as before, he had felt nothing.

But he couldn't help but hope. It was that hope that he resented. Why did he dare to hope, when he knew it was all for nothing? They were gone. They were not coming back. Alpha Trion himself had said he had not known where he had sent them, only that the odds of ever meeting up with them again was slim.

Yet, he could not help himself, and he kept searching.

It was where he found himself now, his new semi truck form just driving down the empty roads. His treacherous spark was still searching, reaching out, and he could do nothing to dull the aching pain.

"This planet is small," a familiar voice commented. Optimus said nothing as Ratchet drove alongside him. The roads were empty, and they didn't need to worry about disturbing anyone. "Smaller than Cybertron," Ratchet commented.

"Indeed," Optimus said. The hidden message was there, however. The planet was smaller than Cybertron, which should make it somewhat easier to search for what was lost. He pulled up into a deserted part of the road, transforming as he did so. He looked around him, watching the setting sun over the mountains. "But it also holds a new kind of beauty."

Ratchet transformed as well, coming to stand next to him. "Dusty," he grunted. "And a bit fragile. But nice in some ways." He glanced at Optimus, and it was a look the Prime knew well.

"I am fine, Ratchet," he said quickly.

Ratchet frowned. "Are you so sure about that?"

"This planet is new, and it would do us some good to observe it, see what we can learn," he said.

"So you decided to do that by yourself?"

"I needed some time to gather and collect my thoughts," Optimus replied. "The team that answered the call, it was not what I had hoped. We are so few in numbers with no way to contact others that may be out there."

"This is not the smallest team you led," Ratchet pointed out. "Remember that time in Kaon with Blur and Ironhide? The strongest and the fastest there was. You pulled through." He paused. "Of course, this is new territory. But nothing is ever the same, no situation ever is."

Optimus could not help but smile at the memory of him and his teammates during that specific time in Kaon. Yes, desperate times had called for desperate measures, and it was one that Ironhide had never wanted to repeat ever again. To be honest, Optimus thought the weapons specialist was being dramatic. Blur had been a bit...too eager though.

"Hope is what carries us through," he found himself saying and wishing he hadn't. He could still see their faces, their tiny little faces. Sometimes, he could hear their voices squeaking for his attention. At night, he could have sworn that he could feel them resting near his spark. But as the war had dragged on, memories faded until there was nothing else to focus on but the next fight. It was only when he was caught off guard that a familiar sight or sound would remind him of what he had lost, of what he was supposed to protect.

"Keep holding on to that hope, Optimus," Ratchet said. "It's what pulls us all through."

* * *

When he had heard them, heard their excited chatter, his spark had nearly stopped. No, it couldn't be. His mind was playing another cruel trick on him. But there they were, the three sparklings-children, standing in his base, looking around with wide eyes.

He stepped forward, noting how Lechnie-Jack, stepped forward in front of the two younger ones. Questions were burning in Optimus's mind. What happened to them? Where they alright? How had they met? Did they know him? He watched for a sign that they knew who he was, that they remembered him. But all three of them stayed silent, waiting for him to explain why they were here.

Pain and disappointment shot up at his spark. They did not remember him. They did not know him. The revelation was just as painful as any wound he could have ever received in battle. His spark tentatively reached out, trying to feel for the bond, only to be met with emptiness.

A flicker of hurt came across his features before he quickly collected himself. Now was not the time to let his emotions get the best of him. The sparklings...the children wanted answers, and he would give it to them to the best of his ability.

* * *

The base was silent as the children were out with their guardians. Their laughter as they accompanied his Autobots filled his spark with warmth. It was so familiar, yet so different. Despite not knowing who they were to him, who they had been, he found comfort in their presence.

"You're still up?" Ratchet grumbled as he entered the room.

Optimus glanced over at his friend. "I am just finishing up a few things, Ratchet."

Ratchet grunted. "Sure you are." The room fell into silence once again, the only sound was from Optimus's rapid typing.

"Will you be alright?" Ratchet asked suddenly, his tone soft.

Optimus's servos froze for a small moment before continuing his typing. "I will be."

"They're just as annoying as I remember."

Optimus smiled. "Only you would find them as such."

"I never thought they would be this loud," Ratchet complained. "And Miko with her noise making weapon she calls music, bah!"

Optimus closed his optics. "Raf is a very intelligent young one," he commented foundly, his voice soft.

"That he is," Ratchet agreed. It had been decided that the youngest of the children was Ratchet's favorite. He was quiet, polite and had a thirst for knowledge. Not to say the others weren't so, but Raf had a different approach on how he handled things.

But it wasn't enough. Despite the fact that he had found them, Optimus still wanted them to remember. He wanted them to know who he had been, to realize just how much of an impact they had had on his life so long ago. But when they looked at him, it was not with any realization, and it hurt just a little more each time.

He opened his optics once again. He supposed he could not have it all. They were with him, he had found them. It was enough for now.

* * *

 _"Where are my sparklings?"_

 _That had been the first thing Ariel had asked when she had emerged from stasis, the Matrix of Leadership had worked on healing and rebuilding her just as it had done to him. Her question had been met with pained glances, and a distraught mech she barely recognized. His body and armor was built different, ready for battle, as was hers. But she knew those optics, she knew that voice._

 _"Orion," she asked, panic building up inside her. "What happened? Where are they?"_

 _He looked up, his optics filled with loss and pain. "Ariel," he said, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry." He could not even form the words to tell her what had happened._

 _Ariel scrambled off of the berth, ripping the cords out of her body that connected her to the machines that had been stabilizing her. She fell to her knees, not used to her new form as she knelt next to Orion. She took his servos in hers as they clung to each other. She could feel the void, the emptiness where the bond used to be; that special little place the sparklings had kept. It was nothing like when she had lost her creators when they had perished. This void was different, like nothing she had ever felt before._

 _"They're gone," he choked out. And her world came to a halt._

 _The war had hardened her spark. Both of theirs. They learned to avoid attachments, and to carry on as the battles around them raged on. But nothing could ever dull the emptiness that once connected them to their sparklings._

So it came as no surprise, when thousands of years later, on an unknown planet, that when Optimus Prime ran into the room to find Ratchet on his knees, staring at the smoking ground bridge, that he had asked the very same thing. The room was empty, save for the medic.

Empty. Wait, where were the children? They were supposed to be with Ratchet!

"Ratchet," he said, his voice grave and demanding answers. "Where are my sparklings?"

Moments later, they would get a call from June.

* * *

"T'o't!" Miko shrieked, racing towards him. Her hair was down, and her oversized shirt could have been a tunic on her slim body. In that moment, she looked older than ever before. Her tiny body slammed into his holoform as she wrapped her arms around him desperately.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, clinging to him. "I'm so sorry."

He could not figure out for the life of him why she would feel as if she needed to apologize to him. He ran his holoform hands through her long hair. "Sh," he soothed. "It will be alright Nelchie."

Raf ran over as fast as his small legs could carry them. It was so easy for Optimus to gather the boy in his arms. He loved using his holoform, as it allowed him to touch and hold the children. He looked up to see Jack, standing by. Conflicted emotions flashed across the older boy's face. Doubt, hurt, joy. There was sadness lurking underneath as well. His eyes were hollow and his face was pale. He looked as if he would unravel at the seams any moment.

He reached out for the boy, eager to take him in his arms. He had waited so long for this, for them. "Jack," he said softly.

It was like a barrier had broke as Jack collapsed into Optimus arms, holding onto him as he cried. Optimus just held him, he held them all as they clung to him like a lifeline. His spark slowly reached out, hesitantly feeling for the bond. To his joy, he felt them reach back, flooding him with emotions of relief and...guilt?

Why would they feel guilty? That was something he would have to get to the bottom of.

"You the father?" a man asked. Optimus looked up and only saw kindness in the man's eyes. He was eyeing Optimus warily, yet with openness.

"Yes," Optimus answered without a second of hesitation. "I am. And I thank you for taking care of my children."

And he was. He truly was. Everything was right with the universe. He had his sparklings back, they were safe and they remembered him. Those years of lost hope and mourning were all worth it now that he had them in his arms once again.

* * *

Ratchet would never forget the day when Orion and Ariel had rushed into his med bay, demanding that he help them figure out how to take care of the so called 'sparklings.' While he was always available to assist his companions, he was stumped on how to deal with these squishy beings.

Though he would never admit it, they had grown on him. They were sort of cute, and the way Orion would light up whenever he saw them made Ratchet smile. Orion always had a soft spark, so it was no wonder that the sparklings had become so special to the clerk.

But he would never forget the anguish in Orion's optics when the sparklings just...vanished. It would be years before the new Prime would confide in him that the sparklings were not dead, but had rather, returned home.

It took all of Ratchet's will power not to strangle Alpha Trion. Optimus and Elita were still haunted by the loss, their sparks aching for the empty bond that had once tied them to the three innocent lives.

Though, at the moment, Ratchet doubted that they were as 'innocent' as he had once thought. When Optimus had arrived at base with the children, and Miko had been the first one to jump out, she looked up at the medic with wide eyes. "Hey Dude," she said with a grin.

He frowned, not knowing what it meant, but he decided that he did not like it. Not one bit.

"Do you feel them?" Ratchet had asked once. It had been a time when the children were still relatively new to the Autobots lives, but Ratchet understood who they were to Optimus. He always had.

Pain flickered through Optimus's expression, before he straightened up and Ratchet regretted asking the question.

"No," he answered softly.

Ratchet nodded to himself, holding back his reply. Soon, he thought. Hopefully it will all change.

But of course now that the children remembered their connection and were chatting among themselves excitedly and to their guardians about all they had seen, Ratchet could see the change in them all. He would notice how they would all grow silent and stare off into space. Miko and Jack would smile for no reason, Raf would giggle, and Optimus would pause in his work to give the children a look.

Yes, the bond was useful as it allowed Optimus to stay alert to what the children were doing. But at times, Ratchet would swear the children were corrupting the Prime. He had hoped the bond would keep them out of trouble. But, he was in for a disappointment.

Such as the incident when a hamster got loose in the base. Ratchet had shouted and sputtered both in Cybertronian and the many other earth languages he had learned. Matters were made worse when the oversized rat had left little dirty deposits for Ratchet to step in.

"Did you know that Miko brought this little...this beast in here?" Ratchet growled, glaring up at the Prime who had just entered the room. At the moment, Ratchet was holding his dirty pede up while glaring at Miko who was holding the hamster in her arms. She had explained that she was watching the...thing for a friend and didn't want to leave it home alone. So she came up with the idea to bring it to base.

Optimus just cocked his helm as he glanced at Miko. Something passed between the two of them, and it set Ratchet on alert. "Are you in need of assistance?" the Prime had asked instead.

Ratchet just grumbled. Yes the, the bond was useful, and at times, it was not. "You knew," he growled, glaring at Optimus who actually did not look bothered by the accusation. He just blinked oh so innocently.

Innocent his now dirty pede.

Finally, when days had passed and Ratchet had finally managed to cool down from the incident, he had glanced at Optimus thoughtfully. "Can you still feel them?" he asked Optimus once more when the children had returned.

The smile on his Prime's face was well worth it all. "Yes," he said softly. "Yes I can."

* * *

The base was quiet, as the children's guardians were out on patrol and Ratchet was in the back room. Optimus was working on one of the large computers, the archivist in him springing forth. The children were all conversing quietly, their hushed tones like a comforting breeze in the still base.

Optimus looked up, a long awaited thought coming to him. He turned to the children with a knowing look. Sensing him, they all stopped to look at him eagerly.

"T'o't?" Jack asked, cocking his head.

Optimus just smiled. "I want to show you something."

* * *

Elita-One strolled down the empty and quiet ship, the halls dark as most of her troops settled down for recharge. Space stretched on in front of them, dark and vast as always. She would have most certainly stayed up to complete her work, had it not been for Chromia threatening to drag her to the berth room and force her to recharge. It was made worse when the blue femme had called in Red Alert, who had pointed out that the pink femme was running low on fuel and had to recharge, or risk a shutdown.

With the two head strong femmes ganging up on her, and her own body protesting how tired she really was, Elita had relented and headed for her berth room. As she laid down in the small berth, she tried to go into recharge, but her mind was swarming with too much information.

She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. She went through battle regulations and strategies as well as the reports she had received about the ongoing siege. She let out a groan, rubbing a servo over her helm. Maybe she should check the ship's mainframe one more time.

 _"You should get some rest,"_ a voice said, amusement in his tone.

Elita grinned at her sparkmate's voice, sitting up in her berth. _"So should you,"_ she replied.

 _"It is not yet time to recharge,"_ he said. _"This planet's time runs a little differently."_

She hummed. _"Excuses, excuses."_ She could feel Optimus's amusement increase, as well as...excitement? What was he excited about?

 _"I miss you,"_ he said. He was avoiding the silent question. He could feel her curiosity, yet he was trying to avoid it for a moment longer.

She smiled. _"I miss you too. Now what is it that you are hiding?"_

She felt his amusement grow. _"Just a little surprise for you. They_ _also are quite eager to see you again,"_ he said suddenly.

She frowned. _"They?"_ She stopped when she felt the small bond reach out, but it was not Optimus's and it was not her sisters. It was familiar, and one she thought she had lost. But the bond was joined by another, and then one more until three small beings were trying to communicate with her.

"Melchnie?" she gasped out loud, jumping from her berth suddenly. She clenched her servos as she felt their excited presence fill her, all three of the sparklings chattering excitedly. She could feel Optimus step back, watching the reunion.

 _"You found them!"_ she exclaimed.

She could feel Optimus smile. _"Of course I did."_

 _"My sparklings,"_ she choked out, happiness filling her once more as she reached out, wrapping them in a warm, mental embrace. _"My sparklings."_

All three of them were speaking over each other, all three excited to finally form a connection with her. She realized with a jolt that she could understand them. Nelchie's voice was loud and confident, while Melchnie's was soft, yet open. Lechnie also sounded soft, yet firm. But they were all happy and eager, as was she.

She settled back into her berth, closing her optics as she let the presence of her loved ones fill her. Suddenly, this war became slightly more bearable.

* * *

Megatron strolled down the halls of the Nemesis, his gaze stoic as he made his way into his private chambers. He had given clear instructions that he was not to be disturbed. His gaze wandered around the room as he reached for the secure compartment nearby. Pulling the object within out into the open, he studied it with a thoughtful expression.

He looked back at the datapad he was holding, staring at the simple image. The Autobot pets stared right back at him through the screen, their expressions frozen in shock and terror. Well, the boys expressions were, the girl looked excited and startled as she took a picture. The image Soundwave had managed to capture was simple and held no further meaning to anyone. The children could be used as nothing more than a leverage against Optimus Prime. Humans, after all, were always the weak link.

But, to a select few, this image was something more. It was why Soundwave had immediately delivered the image he had taken to Megatron. No reasons or explanation was needed. Both Decepticons knew what this meant. It changed everything, yet nothing at all.

The object he had pulled from the hidden compartment called for his attention. It was simple, sealed in a firm substance to keep it from decaying anymore. He knew that the pages inside would be brittle and crumble into dust, the precious images lost forever if they were taken out of the substance that protected them. The drawing of two mechs locked in combat stared back at Megatron, a drawing of two mechs he knew well.

One was of him, and the other of his most hated foe.

The other images foretold of things that had happened when the artist should not have been able to predict such things. Yet, it had happened. The picture of Cybertron, dead and void of life was true. The image of the blue and green planet with the ground bridge was enough to give one a moment of pause. However it had happened, the artist had known the future, enough to make it a work of art.

Megatron glanced back at the image of the three children, an unreadable look crossing his features. Jack, Raf and Miko, whatever they were called now, he knew them by different names. He put away the object in his hidden compartment, safe from prying eyes.

It was time to get back to work. He quickly shut off the datapad, the image of the children turning black. "Soundwave," he said through a comm link. "They have returned home."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, in Timeframe, I cannot believe you guys would think I'd forget to write about Ariel/Elita reuniting with the kids ;)**

 **Anyway, so the alternate story where the kids actually do change the future is up and running. It's called Framed Time. Thanks for your support throughout this story!**


End file.
